El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Sakura debe enfrentarse a una de las misiones más difíciles con las que se ha topado... ¡Enseñar a bailar a Kakashi! Y para ello deberá vencer la maldición del “Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile”.
1. La Misión

Summary: Sakura debe enfrentarse a una de las misiones más difíciles con las que se ha topado

**Summary:** Sakura debe enfrentarse a una de las misiones más difíciles con las que se ha topado... ¡Enseñar a bailar a Kakashi! Y para ello deberá vencer la maldición del "Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile".

**Disclaimer:** Poseo un álbum y diez estampas de Naruto, todos los tomos que han salido del _manga_ y unos dibujos excelentes hechos por la gran y poco reconocida artista Eleos Argentum.

Derechos sobre Naruto™… en trámite.

(_¡Ya quisieras!_ )

**El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile.**

Capítulo Uno.

**La Misión.**

-Pasa, Sakura. Te estaba esperando.

Sakura entró en la oficina de la Hokage y se detuvo desconcertada. Pero sólo por un momento. Continuó su camino y se detuvo respetuosamente frente al escritorio, justo al lado de Ino.

La rubia desvió la mirada hacia a la pelirrosa por unos segundos y luego volvió a poner su atención en Tsunade.

Ambas shinobis habían sido convocadas por la sannin, presumiblemente para llevar a cabo alguna misión. Ino sonrió disimuladamente; sería divertido hacer equipo con la pequeña Sakura.

Cómo en los viejos tiempos…

-Tengo una misión muy especial para ustedes… una de las más importantes con las que se toparán a lo largo de su vida –anunció la Quinta Hokage con elocuencia.

Debido a la vital importancia de esta misión, quedarán exentas de cualquier otro trabajo hasta nuevo aviso.

Al escuchar esto, Sakura no pudo sino sentirse nerviosa.

¿Qué clase de tarea sería tan importante…?

-Cómo ustedes bien saben –comenzó a explicar la Hokage, sentada tras las montañas de documentos y papeles que coronaban su escritorio-, el mes próximo se llevará a cabo el Gran Festival de Konoha, para conmemorar el aniversario de la fundación de la aldea.

Ambas chicas asintieron en silencio.

-He decidido hacer algo diferente para este año, algo especial… -expuso Tsunade-. Vendrán varios señores feudales y clientes importantes, y es vital para la aldea que se lleven una buena impresión. Más aún considerando lo sucedido en el Examen Chunnin de hace dos años. Todavía estamos lidiando con los estragos que ello le causo a la economía de la aldea.

Sakura desvió la mirada. Recordaba muy bien lo sucedido en el Examen Chunnin de hacía dos años…

Y lo que había acaecido después.

Tsunade continuó hablando:

-Este año iniciaremos formalmente el Festival con un Baile…

En este punto se vio bruscamente interrumpida por Ino.

-¡¿Un baile?! –exclamó la rubia con emoción.

-… de Jounnins –concretó la Hokage antes de que la imaginación de la chica acabara de perderse entre las nubes.

La expresión de la shinobi se transformó en decepción pura. Sakura se apresuró a ahogar una risita.

-Si es un baile de Jounnins, ¿para qué nos mandó llamar? –inquirió Ino, tratando de borrar una escena mental en la que ella y Sakura, solitas y sin ayuda, decoraban la aldea para el Festival mientras todos los demás se divertían con los preparativos menos estresantes: Chouji probando los platillos, Shikamaru supervisando los juegos (¡Qué problemático!), Naruto estorbando a todo el mundo, Naruto arruinando el trabajo de todo el mundo, Naruto siendo perseguido y golpeado por todo el mundo…

¡Y ellas estarían muy ocupadas, pegando cadenas de papel, farolas y flores (lo que resultaría muy productivo para la Florería Yamanaka)!

-Verán, el caso es que… -Tsunade hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar la situación-, tengo un pequeño problema con dos de los Jounnins.

-¿Qué clase de problema? –preguntó Sakura con cautela.

-Por decirlo de alguna manera, tienen dos pies izquierdos –contestó la Hokage lacónicamente-. Necesito que alguien les enseñe a bailar, y luego de ver sus calificaciones de la pre-academia en Baile, y considerando que no hay nadie más disponible por el momento…

Sakura sintió un ligero escalofrió al recordar la única clase del Jardín de Niños en la que había podido sobrepasar a Ino.

De haber sabido lo que ello le depararía en un futuro, no habría puesto tanto empeño en la escuela…

¿Y quién si?

Fue Ino quien hizo la temida pregunta:

-¿De qué Jounnins estamos hablando?

-Deberían llegar de un momento a otro…

Sakura contuvo un suspiro.

Si los Jounnins a los que tendrían que enseñar a bailar llegarían en cualquier momento, entonces no podían estar hablando de Kakashi-sensei. ¡Él nunca era puntual!

Alguien llamó a la puerta y luego de que Tsunade contestara con un: ¡Adelante!, Asuma entró en la oficina.

A Ino se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-¡¿Asuma-sensei?!

Asuma se limitó a suspirar y cambiar su cigarrillo hacia el otro lado de la boca.

Sakura se giró y se cubrió la boca, divertida por la mala suerte de su amiga. ¡Mira que tener que enseñarle a bailar a su sensei…!

¿Quién sería el otro? ¡Si tan sólo fuera guapo…!

Nuevos golpes en la puerta… ¡Adelante!… Y Gai-sensei hizo su aparición.

Ahora fue turno de Sakura de poner cara de zombi recién revivido y le tocó a Ino reírse.

-¿Ga… Gai-sen… sensei? –inquirió dubitativa.

La Bestia Verde levantó el pulgar, guiñó un ojo y permitió que un destello marca Colgate asomara desde sus blanquísimos dientes.

-Buenos días, jóvenes damas –saludó la imagen a emular de Rock Lee.

Sakura seguía en estado de shock e Ino sufría por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Gai se paró respetuosamente frente a la Hokage e hizo una reverencia.

-La respuesta sigue siendo: NO –informó Tsunade sin darle tiempo para hablar.

-Por favor, Señora –suplicó Gai-sensei, juntando las manos en actitud implorante y dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-Ya te dije que no –repitió la Hokage, impasible-. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste.

-¡Realmente lo lamento! –exclamó la Bestia Verde desde el fondo de su corazón-. Cometí un error imperdonable. ¡Me dejé engañar por su incomparable astucia…!

-Realmente, Gai, tú fuiste quien lo retó a una pelea de pulgares –intervino Asuma-. Y también fuiste tú quien dijo que si perdías atravesarías la aldea corriendo hacia atrás 750 veces.

El jounnin con tabaquismo miró al techo y se rascó la barbilla.

-Y también fue culpa tuya chocar contra la Hokage mientras cumplías tu auto-castigo. Y fue culpa tuya que ella aterrizara en…

-¡¡Ya conocemos la historia, Asuma!! ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! –interrumpió la Hokage.

-¡Todo eso habría podido evitarse si yo hubiera previsto que realizaría ese movimiento de pulgar tan espectacular! –exclamó la Bestia Verde.

-¡¡TODO ESO HABRÍA PODIDO EVITARSE SI HUBIERAS HECHO LO QUE TE DIJE Y LES HUBIERAS ENSEÑADO A BAILAR EN LUGAR DE PERDER EL TIEMPO EN TONTERÍAS COMO PELEAS DE PULGARES!!

-¡Pero, Tsunade-sama! –replicó Gai-. ¡Él dijo que si yo ganaba me enseñaría su Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile! ¡Era una oportunidad única en la vida! ¡Hubiera sido una herejía desaprovecharla!

-De hecho, Gai –interrumpió Asuma-, tú fuiste quién dijo que si ganabas, él te enseñaría su… -El ninja hizo una pausa y tosió para ocultar la risa- "Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile". Ni siquiera le diste tiempo para rechazar la oferta.

Gai estaba a punto de replicar cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. No bien la Quinta hubo dado permiso de entrar, cuando la puerta se abrió y un jounnin de despeinado cabello plateado asomó la cabeza.

-¡¿Kakashi-sensei?! –gritó Sakura en un volumen revienta tímpanos.

-¡Hola, Sakura! Ino –saludó Hatake con una inclinación de cabeza. A continuación se volvió hacia la Hokage-. Lamento la demora.

Una sonrisa cínica se adivinaba bajo la máscara.

-En realidad llegas a tiempo, Kakashi –contestó Tsunade.

-Me entretuve haciéndola de guía de turistas para una agradable pareja de ancianitos que-- ¿Qué dijo? –se interrumpió Kakashi con brusquedad.

-Llegas a tiempo –repitió Tsunade.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar.

-Déjeme ver si entendí bien –pidió Gai, siendo el primero en recobrarse-. ¿Está usted diciendo que Kakashi, aquí presente, Sharingan Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi, mi eterno rival, el Ninja Copia, llegó puntual? ¿Qué llegó a la hora indicada?

-¿Llegué a tiempo? –repitió Kakashi, incrédulo-. ¿Yo?

_¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Es el fin del mundo!_ chilló Inner-Sakura. _¡Soy muy joven y bella para morir!_

-Sí –confirmó la Hokage-. Aunque el mérito es exclusivamente mío. Fue mi idea citarte aquí cuatro horas antes que al resto.

Shizune tosió discretamente.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –confesó la Quinta rodando los ojos-. ¡Fue a Shizune a quien se le ocurrió citarte cuatro horas antes!

¿Estás feliz? –le espetó a su subordinada.

-Ya decía yo… -murmuró Kakashi con evidente alivio.

_¡No es algo por lo que deba alegrarse! _gritó Inner-Sakura.

-Ahora que están todos aquí ya pueden irse a ensayar –dijo la Hokage, indicándoles que se fueran con un displicente gesto de su mano.

¡Y más les vale que practiquen mucho, porque ese baile tiene que ser perfecto!

Con las últimas palabras, la Hokage descargó un puñetazo en el escritorio, lo que provocó que el mueble colapsara y todos sus papeles salieran volando.

-¡¡NNNOOOOO!! –chilló Shizune con horror-. ¡Yo ya había ordenado esos documentos!

Con gran tacto, discreción y sentido común, los senseis y las alumnas salieron de la oficina antes de que la ayudante de la mandamás acabara de quebrarse por completo.

-Estuvo cerca –comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

En la oficina se oían gritos y llantos salpicados de ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?! y ¡No es justo!.

-Supongo que tenemos que ir a ensayar –comentó Asuma frotándose el cuello.

-¡Así es como habla la llama de la juventud! –exclamó la Bestia Verde con el puño en alto y una mirada ardiente en los ojos-. ¡Iré con ustedes!

-Dime, Gai, ¿ya terminaste tus 750 vueltas a la aldea corriendo de espaldas? –inquirió Kakashi con la vista en lo alto.

El hombre guardó silencio.

-Lo haré después del ensayo –contestó con dignidad.

-No creo que dejar las cosas para después sea el mejor ejemplo que le puedas dar a Lee –opinó Hatake-. Aunque quizá me equivoque.

-…

-¿Gai?

-¡Terminaré con mi castigo y luego me reuniré con ustedes para la práctica de baile!

Dicho esto, la Bestia Verde de la Aldea de la Hoja dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Muy hábil, Kakashi –cumplimentó Asuma con aprobación.

-Gracias.

-¡Tiempo fuera! –gritó Sakura. Miró fijamente a su maestro e hizo la pregunta que la carcomía desde hacía rato-. Kakashi-sensei, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-¿Uh? Creí que Tsunade-sama ya se los había explicado –suspiró el ninja-. Asuma y yo tenemos que aprender a bailar antes del Festival.

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos –protestó Ino-. ¡Lo qué no sabemos es por qué tenemos que enseñarles precisamente nosotras!

-Bueno… Si quieren que les diga la verdad, nadie más quiso hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Si –asintió Asuma-. Nadie más quiso hacerlo.

Nadie más quiso hacerlo –repitió el sensei-. ¡Todos le tienen demasiado miedo a la Maldición del Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile!

-¿La Maldición del Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile? –repitió Ino-. ¿Y qué es eso?

-Exactamente por eso las eligió la Hokage –asintió Hatake, sonriendo-. ¡Ustedes no tienen ni idea!

-¿De qué trata esa maldición? –atajó la pelirrosa con resolución-. ¿Algún tipo de superstición o algo por el estilo?

-No es ninguna superstición –informó Asuma exhalando una nube de humo-. Es algo real. ¡Yo mismo la he visto en acción con mis propios ojos!

Kakashi lo sabe mejor que nadie.

-Na… Coincidencias –rechazó Hatake encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esas "coincidencias", como tú las llamas –dijo el otro sensei-, causan tantas bajas como una misión clase S, y han sembrado el pánico en la aldea desde que la Hokage dio a conocer la noticia de que tú participarías en el baile.

-Eso no fue muy brillante de su parte –observó el peliplateado-. Debió perder una apuesta.

-Según escuché, que tú bailes, es la apuesta –puntualizó Asuma.

-¡¿Les importaría dejar de platicar como si nosotras no estuviéramos presentes?! –exigió Ino con la vena latiéndole en la sien.

-¿Ah? –se sorprendió el ninja copia-. ¿Siguen aquí?

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó la rubia.

Sakura apartó a su amiga de su mentor, antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.

-Tsunade-shishou fue muy clara –dijo la chica de ojos verdes-; nuestra obligación es enseñarles a bailar. Y eso es lo que haremos.

_¡Después nos encargaremos de matarlos!_ puntualizó Inner.

-Sí… -asintió Kakashi pensativo-. Tienen que enseñarnos a bailar. -El jounnin se encogió de hombros y siguió el mismo camino que antes recorriera su eterno rival-. Comenzaremos mañana.

-¡¿Y qué hay de eso de "no posponer las cosas para dar un buen ejemplo"?! –increpó la kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

Kakashi se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

-Eres lista, Sakura. Estoy seguro de que tendrás el criterio suficiente para no imitar mis malas costumbres.

_Eso seguro_ rezongó la mente dentro de la joven. _¡A mi nadie me atrapará leyendo uno de esos libros para pervertidos!_

El ninja copia cerró los ojos (lo que únicamente pudo ser apreciado con el derecho) y se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-De hecho, creo que solamente el maestro le puede dar malos ejemplos al alumno. Y ahora es mi turno de ser el aprendiz –replicó el Jounnin-. ¿No te parece, Sakura-sensei?

_¡¿Cómo me dijo?!_

Su nuevo aprendiz agitó la mano y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura, con los puños fuertemente apretados y la cabeza gacha, suspiró en actitud de derrota.

Ciertamente, aquella sería la misión más difícil con la que se enfrentaría en toda su vida.


	2. La Maldición

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review. Los enlistaría y les agradecería por separado, pero me falta el tiempo.

Pido disculpa por el retraso en la actualización de éste y los otros fics. Ya tengo los borradores en mi siempre práctica y útil... libreta... Pero, como estoy en exámenes y los profesores dejaron de creer en ellos (cuanto extraño estudiar cinco minutos antes de la clase, sniff T.T) ahora piden trabajos, y esos son super tardados. Pero ya esta semana acabó, así que ya tendrán capítulos nuevos la semana que viene.

* * *

**El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile.**

Capítulo Dos.

**La Maldición.**

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ TARDA TANTO?!

Tanto Sakura como Asuma contemplaron a la rubia Yamanaka con lástima y conmiseración…

Apenas llevaban media hora esperando, y la pobre ya estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Qué poco sabía del mundo y de su terrible realidad…

-o-o-o-

Dos horas con trece minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos después…

-Hola –saludó un sonriente Kakashi, apareciendo en medio de una nube de humo-. Llegó tarde, lo que pasó fue que…

-¡¡YO LO MATO!! –gritó Ino, lanzándose al ataque y siendo atajada por Sakura y Asuma.

-¿Por qué está tan molesta? –inquirió Hatake, ladeando la cabeza y rascándose la mejilla como si no supiera la respuesta.

-o-o-o-

La Hokage había dispuesto que los Jounnins y sus maestras de baile tuvieran sus lecciones en un almacén en desuso dentro del edificio principal. Sakura e Ino parecían caminar hacia el funeral de alguien muy querido (y la grabadora era el féretro), Asuma fumaba con expresión de "Pues si no hay de otra…", y Kakashi estaba enfrascado en su tercera lectura del último libro de Jiraiya.

Sakura les dirigió una torva mirada a los senseis.

-Al menos podrían cargar la grabadora –refunfuño.

-¡¿Qué clase de hombres son ustedes que permiten que unas delicadas jovencitas carguen algo tan pesado?! –exigió saber Ino con los brazos acalambrados.

-Soy un fervoroso partidario de la equidad de géneros –respondió Kakashi con voz monótona y sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Permítanme –dijo Asuma al tiempo que liberaba a las chicas del terrible peso de la grabadora. Miró los letreros de las puertas y se detuvo-. Almacén H. ¡Aquí es!

Asuma abrió la puerta del improvisado salón de baile y entró tranquilamente con la grabadora, seguido de cerca por Kakashi, quien en ningún momento despegó el ojo del libro.

Ino rechinó los dientes mientras Sakura apretaba los puños.

Dentro de la rosa cabecita, una voz gritó:

_¡Pero que gran ayuda! ¡No se hubiera molestado!_

-o-o-o-

A los diez minutos de iniciada la lección, las kunoichis ya tenían en claro porque estaban libres de misiones hasta que finalizara el festival.

¡Era la mínima atención que podía tener la Hokage para compensarlas!

Y definitivamente iban a necesitar todo el tiempo disponible. Y era probable que tuvieran que agregarle horas al día y días a la semana para cumplir con esa misión.

Asuma bailaba con la gracia de un pato cojo.

Un pato cojo con un único, enorme y pesado pie.

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para conseguir un nada envidiable promedio de 14 pisotones por cada 8 movimientos. Los pies de Ino la estaban pasando pésimo… Peor que el más temible de los entrenamientos.

En cuanto a Sakura…

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Se supone que debes moverte! ¡Esto es un baile, por todos los cielos!

Aparentemente, el Ninja Copia tenía la idea de que permanecer completamente inmóvil, a excepción de su ojo derecho que recorría las letras de "Icha-Icha Paradise", podía ser considerado como "bailar".

-¿Qué? –inquirió inocentemente-. ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR HACIÉNDOLO MAL SI NI SIQUIERA LO ESTÁS INTENTANDO?!

-¿Entonces no lo hago mal?

-¡¡SENSEI!!

-Está bien, está bien… -suspiró el Jounnin, guardando su preciado libro con aire resignado-. Vamos a intentarlo. Pero te advierto que lo vas a lamentar…

Sakura frunció el ceño y, con un gesto, le indicó a Ino que reiniciara la melodía.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada de intenso odio… antes de irse cojeando hacia donde estaba la grabadora.

La pelirrosa tomó una mano de Kakashi, colocó la otra mano del sensei en su cintura y puso su única mano libre en el hombro del ninja.

-Te vas a arrepentir… -canturreó el.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí –murmuró Asuma, cauteloso.

Haruno los ignoró a ambos y comenzó a guiar...

-o-o-o-

Hubiera sido bueno un pisotón. ¡Qué digo bueno! ¡Magnífico! Un simple pisotón como los que Asuma le acomodaba a Ino… Pero no. No se podía esperar algo tan sencillo del Gran Ninja Copia de Konoha. No…

¡Tratándose de Hatake Kakashi, todo tenía que ser a lo grande!

De alguna forma inexplicable, los pies de Sakura se enredaron, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a dar al suelo de sentón.

Debido a la violencia de la caída, un puñado de shurikens escaparon de su estuche y salieron volando… hacia Ino y Asuma.

-Te lo advertí… -murmuró Kakashi.

Sakura se levantó al instante y corrió en auxilio de los tableros de tiro al blanco.

-¡Ino! ¿Te encuentras bien?

La rubia se sentó en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza y tratando de enfocar la mirada. Asuma la había arrojado al piso, con más rapidez que caballerosidad, antes de ponerse el mismo a cubierto.

Ambos ninjas lograron escapar al mortal ataque por un pelito, tal y como podían atestiguar las rasgaduras en sus ropas.

-¡¿QUÉ SI ESTOY BIEN?! ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO?! ¡¿ACASO NO VISTE LO QUE PASÓ?!

Asuma se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y aseguró su cigarrillo entre los dientes.

-Acaban de presenciar lo que Gai llama "el Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile de Kakashi". Un ataque similar al "Puño Borracho"; certero, impredecible y, por lo general, mortal –explicó, dirigiéndole una mirada de refilón al otro jounnin, que ya había vuelto a sacar su libro y leía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡¿Pero cómo diablos hizo eso?! –espetó la rubia con ganas de matar al despreocupado ninja lector.

-Nadie lo sabe con seguridad –respondió su mentor, encogiéndose de hombros-. Simplemente pasa. Cada vez que Kakashi baila, ocurre alguna desgracia.

-Es cierto –asintió el jounnin sin dejar de leer.

-¡No sean absurdos! –bufó Sakura-. Fue un accidente, ¡eso es todo!

Kakashi suspiró y apartó la mirada de las páginas del Icha-Icha.

-No fue un accidente, Sakura.

Al sentir la helada y afilada mirada de Ino sobre su persona, Hatake se apresuró a agregar:

-No es que lo haya hecho a propósito; es simplemente algo que pasa. Además, no olviden que traté de advertírselos.

Asuma se sacó la colilla del cigarrillo de la boca y la tiró al piso, reemplazándola al instante por un nuevo tubo de nicotina.

-Los pies de Kakashi están catalogados como armas mortales en el libro Bingo –informó el sensei del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, mientras encendía su cigarrillo-. En realidad, él está catalogado como arma mortal… Pero sus pies están en un apartado diferente por derecho propio. Y estoy hablando en serio.

Tanto Sakura como Ino lo miraron escépticas.

Asuma guardó silencio por unos segundos y súbitamente le preguntó a Kakashi:

-¿Cuándo fue?… ¿Hace seis u ocho años?

-Ocho.

El barbudo ninja con tabaquismo asintió y siguió hablando:

-Hace ocho años, Gai, Anko, Kakashi y yo estábamos en una misión clase A en un pequeño pueblo del País de la Roca. Seguíamos la pista de unos espías de la Aldea Oculta Entre la Lluvia que habían asesinado a varios ninjas de Konoha y robado unos documentos importantes del líder del País del Fuego. La cacería nos llevó a infiltrarnos en la boda de la hija del jefe del pueblo y mezclarnos con los invitados.

Ya habíamos identificado a los objetivos y eliminado a la mayoría; únicamente esperábamos el momento adecuado para acabar con los últimos dos sin llamar la atención.

Asuma hizo una pausa, riendo en silencio.

-Y en eso –continuó con voz divertida-, ¡a una de las invitadas se le ocurre sacar a bailar a Kakashi! ¡Justo frente a uno de los objetivos!

En ese momento el ninja de grises cabellos bajo su libro y le dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento a Asuma para luego explicarle a las chicas.

-Me negué, por supuesto. El deber va a antes que el placer. Pero esa chica era muy insistente y acabó por llamar la atención del objetivo. El tipo estaba nervioso; no ignoraba que él y su equipo estaban siendo perseguidos y todos ellos habían demostrado ser bastante escurridizos... aunque no lo suficiente. Era vital para la misión que no sospechara nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde…

-Lo cual no resultaba fácil considerando que Kakashi no se había quitado ni la máscara ni el protector con la marca de Konoha –interrumpió Asuma.

-…así que no tuve más remedio que sacrificarme por el éxito de la misión… y bailar –concluyó Hatake con voz de mártir e ignorando por completo la intervención del otro sensei.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

Asuma retomó el hilo de la narración.

-La chica llevó a Kakashi a la pista de baile. Gai y yo tomamos posición para cortar las rutas de escape y, de ser necesario, eliminarlos frente a los invitados. Anko iba a encargarse de que los guardias no intervinieran.

-Fue una boda para recordarse –comentó el Ninja Copia, sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Sakura entornó los ojos ante el comentario y siguió escuchando el relato:

-Comenzó la música y no habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando los dos objetivos restantes cayeron fulminados.

Se hizo el silencio, un silencio pesado y asfixiante que al final fue roto por Sakura:

-¿Cómo murieron?

-Verás… -dijo Kakashi, apareciendo a su lado-, mi pareja de baile chocó con un sujeto que estaba detrás de nosotros y ambos cayeron al suelo. La chica se deslizó algunos metros antes de detenerse y los palillos que llevaba en el pelo salieron disparados. Uno se clavó en el ojo del objetivo y el otro se le incrustó en el paladar, llegando hasta el cerebro…

-Ugh –se asqueó Ino. Sakura se solidarizó con su amiga mediante un estremecimiento.

-Y eso no es todo –prosiguió Hatake-: el otro objetivo quedó hecho pedazos cuando la mesa de regalos se le volcó encima. ¡Nos llevo toda la noche volver a armarlo para comprobar que era él!

¿Recuerdas en dónde encontramos la nariz y la mitad de la dentadura, Asuma?

-En la cima del pastel de bodas –asintió él-. Hasta parecía que le había dado una mordida. Fue grotesco.

-¿Y qué hay de la mano flotando en la sopa? –inquirió Kakashi-. ¿O del ojo en la fuente de albóndigas de pulpo? Eso si fue asqueroso; parecía que no te quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Es un pésimo día para haber terminado mi dieta –se quejó Ino, verde del asco.

Inner-Sakura estaba vomitando.

-Debieron haber visto la cara de Gai –comentó Asuma con una cuanto regresamos a la aldea, retó a Kakashi a un combate para poner a prueba su "Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile".

Kakashi se frotó la nuca despreocupadamente.

-Y yo no sabía de que diablos me estaba hablando.

¡Y cómo se indignó Gai! Él creyó que yo no quería mostrarle mi "asombrosa técnica" por miedo a que pudiera superarla.

-Creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que estaba tan ansioso por enseñarte a bailar –opinó Asuma riendo-. ¡Quería volver a ver tu "Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile"!

Hatake suspiró resignado y volvió a su lectura favorita.

-Sí, bueno… No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos.

La mente de Sakura había seguido trabajando, analizando cuidadosamente la información recién obtenida.

-Esto que acaban de contarnos… y eso del… "Taijutsu de Baile", ¿lo sabe Tsunade-shishou? –inquirió Sakura.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! –contestó Asuma, sorprendido por la pregunta-. ¡Sí ella misma estuvo presente la primera vez que pasó! ¡Tanto ella como Orochimaru por poco no la cuentan!

-¡¿Y entonces cómo es que nos encargó semejante misión?! –espetó Yamanaka.

-Creí habérselos dicho ayer –intervinó Hatake-. Nadie más quiso hacerlo.

-Todos conocían demasiado bien los riesgos –asintió el otro ninja-. Excepto los de su generación.

_¡Maldita Tsunade!_ chilló Inner-Sakura. _¡Nos tendió una trampa!_

-Si ella sabe que es peligroso –dijo la Sakura de carne y hueso-, ¿por qué insiste en que Kakashi-sensei participe en el baile?

-Porque hizo una apuesta con Jiraiya –contestó Hatake-. Me enteré ayer en la noche; si yo no bailo en el Festival, Tsunade tendrá que bailar con él durante toda la fiesta.

Eso lo hacía definitivo: de ninguna manera Tsunade-shishou aceptaría bailar con ese viejo pervertido. Tanto Sakura como Ino estaban condenadas…

Una idea entró en la rubia cabeza de Yamanaka. Una malévola y cruel idea.

¡Sakura estaba condenada, no ella! ¡Qué cada quien se hiciera cargo de su sensei y se las arreglara como pudiera!


	3. Otro Recuerdo del Pasado

¡Finalmente puedo actualizar!

Iba a subir este capítulo hace tiempo, pero hubo un error de guardado y se borró (o se guardó como página en blanco mejor dicho ¬¬).

¡Tuve que reescribirlo! T.T

Saliendo de mi drama, muchas gracias a katsuki-hatake-haruno93, tsuki-airen, -Tenshi of Valhalla-, mirermione, SakuraUchiha7, vicki, PolinSeneka, AngelYueGuang, jesica y vaipra. ¡Ustedes alegran mi triste y solitaria existencia en un castillo en las montañas, rodeada de acantilados y tenebrosos bosques en donde rondan los hijos de la noche, y en donde mi único contacto con el mundo exterior es mi computadora del año de la revolución, ubicada en una mazmorra húmeda y lóbrega en la que consumo mis días! (¡En serio que si dedicara mis energías en actualizar mis fics en vez de escribir esta sarta de tonterías, ya habría acabado todas mis historias! Las publicadas y las que siguen en la mesa de trabajo... al lado de mi computadora, en mi triste calabozo...).

**

* * *

**

**El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile.**

Capítulo Tres.

**Otro Recuerdo del Pasado.**

Neji bufó y entornó los ojos, mirando a su compañero de equipo y a su profesor con exasperación; los dos verdes uniformados seguían detallando su estrategia para infiltrarse en nada más y nada menos que una clase de baile y robar el secreto de algo llamado "el Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile".

Al chico Hyuuga le bastaba con el nombrecito…

La línea de pensamiento de Ten-Ten debía ser similar a la suya, ya que la chica preguntó:

-Y a todo esto, ¿qué es el "Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile"? –dijo, remarcando el nombre con comillas aéreas.

-¡Sí, por favor, Gai-sensei! –exclamó Lee-. ¡Háblenos de ese jutsu!

La Bestia Verde adoptó su típica pose y comenzó a hablar con mirada radiante:

-El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile… Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que vi el poder de tan majestuoso jutsu. Es tan poderoso que incluso derrotó al temible Orochimaru…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaró el Heredero del Byakugan con incredulidad.

-Ah… ¡Qué maravillosos recuerdos me trae aquello! –comentó el Poderoso Gai con la mirada perdida en la distancia-. ¡Ése fue el principio de todo!

-o-o-o-

_Flashback._

Pocas eran las veces en las que la fiesta se armaba en Konoha; pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía a lo grande.

Esta vez, el motivo de la celebración era el éxito obtenido durante una cruenta batalla, una especialmente feroz, incluso considerando que se hallaban en plena guerra.

En medio de la pista de baile, un adolescente de reluciente pelo negro, sonrisa deslumbrante, cejas espesas y espandex verde demostraba sus grandes dotes para el baile.

Era un verdadero espectáculo verlo bailar; parecía traer la música por dentro. Sus brazos y piernas se movían en la armonía más perfecta; sus giros y pasos se sucedían en absoluta sincronía…

Resultaba imposible negar que Gai era un excelente bailarín.

En un rincón apartado, un niño de nueve años con cabello gris y ojos oscuros, la mitad inferior de su rostro cubierta por una máscara, leía un _manga_ sin mostrar interés por la celebración.

Una niña de cabellos castaños y marcas moradas en las mejillas fue a pararse justo frente a Kakashi y le arrancó la historieta de las manos.

-¡Vamos a bailar! –exclamó Rin.

La niña arrojó el _manga_ sin miramientos, pescó a Kakashi del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

-Yo no sé bailar, Rin –objetó el joven chunnin sin el menor interés pero si con fastidio.

-Descuida; yo te enseñó –contestó la chica.

Una nueva canción comenzaba. Rin guiaba y Kakashi, aunque con desgana, se dejaba guiar. Estaba seguro que, de lo contrario, la chica lo seguiría molestando.

Y ella podía resultar tan o más pesada que Obito.

El baile transcurría sin complicaciones. El chico comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que, tal vez, aquello no era tan malo como siempre había creído.

Gai, un chunnin algunos años mayor que el, bailaba con una chica, presumiblemente civil, cerca de donde ellos estaban.

La Bestia Verde le hizo un guiño al peliplateado y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Te diviertes, mi rival? Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto. Tu acompañante es muy linda.

Rin dejó escapar una risita tonta y miró a su pareja con arrobo.

Kakashi entornó los ojos. Una cosa era que Gai se empeñara en llamarlo "mi rival" y otra muy diferente que hiciera comentarios tan peligrosos como ese.

¡Rin podría creerse que él pensaba de ese modo!

En estas meditaciones se encontraba cuando algo salió mal…

Terriblemente mal…

El pie de Kakashi se deslizó hacia atrás, trabándose un momento la suela de su calzado con un pequeño clavo sobresaliente del piso de madera. El joven shinobi forcejeó hasta desatorarse.

El problema fue que no sólo logró desatrancar su sandalia, sino también el clavo.

Un paso enfrente, dos atrás, uno a la derecha, tres a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, uno al frente…

El pie de Kakashi se hundió en el suelo, haciendo que la tabla de madera actuara como palanca y se levantara en el aire. El madero alcanzó a la pareja del Poderoso Gai, lanzándola por el aire y enviándola en un vuelo suicida hasta donde tocaba la banda. La chica cayó sobre el tipo que tocaba el violín, el de la corneta, el de la guitarra y el del xilófono.

El arco del violinista salió disparado en vuelo veloz, yéndose a clavar a escasos milímetros de la entrepierna de un shinobi de pálida piel, cabello negro y cara de serpiente…

Las piezas del xilófono se desprendieron; algunas fueron a caer en la pista de baile, enredando y haciendo resbalar los pies de los danzantes, causando una avalancha humana; algunas más se elevaron en el aire, sólo para ir a caer con precisión mortal sobre Sandaime Hokage y el grupo de ANBUS que lo custodiaba; una pieza atinó magistralmente al interior de la corneta y, cuando el músico sopló, salió disparada hasta incrustarse en la cabeza de un ninja de melena blanca y alborotada que hasta entonces había tratado en vano de convencer a su compañera de equipo de que le concediera aunque fuera un baile.

Menos mal que su compañera era una excelente ninja médico; lo malo era que también era hemofóbica. Y la vista de toda esa sangre no le cayó nada bien que digamos…

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!

El joven Kakashi se giró en redondo, por una vez no sabiendo que hacer en lo que parecía una representación de la batalla por la cual celebraban. El chunnin peliplateado levantó el pie hundido, sacándolo del hoyo y causando que la tabla volviera a bajar… justo sobre la cabeza de su "eterno rival".

_Paf_.

Gai no cayó al suelo, al menos no inmediatamente; primero dio algunas vueltas sobre si mismo, tal y como lo haría alguien que hubiera ido en un tiovivo del terror… o como lo haría un trompo; luego de una "blade batalla" con todos los que tenía cerca, el tipo del spandez fue a colapsarse contra un grupo de incrédulos jounnins luego de hacer un movimiento que cualquiera podría confundir con el Konoha Senpuu.

Todas las armas que aquellos desgraciados portaban salieron de sus fundas.

A pesar de que no estaban en época de lluvia, esa noche hubo un diluvio en Konohagakure.

Kakashi volvió a pisar la tabla suelta, esta vez causando que el madero saliera despedido, girando sobre si mismo, con rumbo fijo a un shinobi con un gran parecido a un reptil.

Lo último que escuchó Gai antes de desmayarse, fueron los gritos agónicos del sannin que traicionaría a su aldea.

_Flashback End._

-o-o-o-

-¡Y esa ha sido una de las palizas más impresionantes que he recibido en mi vida! –concluyó Gai-sensei-. ¡Pasé dos meses en el hospital después de eso!

-¿Dos meses? –exclamó Lee con asombró-. ¡El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile debe ser realmente fuerte para haberlo dejado fuera de combate por tanto tiempo, señor!

Neji y Ten-Ten sudaban frío.

-¿No cree que todo eso pudo ser… una especie de accidente, Gai-sensei? –inquirió la especialista en armas.

-Me alegra que preguntes, Ten-Ten –contestó Gai frotándose la barbilla-. El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile es similar al Suiken de Lee…

-Eso ya lo dijo –interrumpió Hyuuga.

-… y tal como el Suiken, estoy seguro de que la técnica de Kakashi puede llegar a ser usada adecuadamente para el beneficio y orgullo de Konoha –declaró el Poderoso Gai con su pose de "Chico Bueno".

No importa si hasta ahora Kakashi sólo ha usado este maravilloso jutsu de manera inconciente; es mi deber, como rival y amigo, ayudarlo a dominar su increíble poder. Y es mi deber como ninja y como rival aprender ese jutsu y la forma de contrarrestarlo.

Ni que decir tiene que Lee aplaudió al final de su discurso.

Neji y Ten-Ten se limitaron a entornar los ojos y pedirle compasión al cielo.

Lástima que el Cielo ya estuviera escuchando las peticiones de otra persona…

* * *

¡Felices fiestas!


	4. Un Paso Detonante

Sè que me tardé siglos en actualizar ¡pero lo hice! Apesar de estar atascada de trabajo (incluyendo el ensayo que debería estar terminando O_o), me di un tiempecito para actualizar este fic... Y advierto que pronto haré otro tanto con el resto... Y con los otros fics que acabó de publicar y que no debí haber publicado hasta acabar los otros...

Soy escritora débil T~T

Gracias (y perdón por la D-mora ¿Pastel? ¿Dónde?) a quienes leeen y reviewsean este fic: Megu Hatake, Akane Maxwell, LaNKaSteR, Arsa Pantera, jesica-haruzuchia, eiko298, El Gran Kaiosama, Crystal Butterfly 92, omtatelo, artemisav, dana haruno, Lyra Cullen, PolinSeneka (sigo trabajando en XOver Potter, luego te mandò el archivo... es que me atorè T_T), AngelYueGuang, vaipra, tsuki-airen

Capítulo cinco casi terminado; será una cucharada kármica de sangre y dolor... n_n

* * *

**El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile.**

Capítulo Cuatro.

**Un Paso Detonante.**

-No estarás insinuando que quieres zafarte de esta misión, ¿verdad? –inquirió la Hokage enarcando una ceja.

-No zafarme –se apresuró a decir Ino-. Simplemente darle atención personalizada y exclusiva a Asuma-sensei.

-Y dejar a Sakura a merced del Taijutsu de Baile –concretó la sannin rubia.

-Eso sería un efecto secundario, sí…

Tsunade ensombreció su expresión.

-Un ninja jamás debe abandonar a sus compañeros, Yamanaka. Bajo ninguna circunstancia –amonestó.

No importa que su vida corra peligro como consecuencia de las inexistentes habilidades para el baile de uno de los shinobis más mortíferos de las cinco naciones.

¿Está claro?

Ino guardó silencio.

-¿Está claro, Yamanaka?

-Sí, señora –contestó la rubia a regañadientes.

Godaime movió suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Esta nueva generación no sabe nada sobre el trabajo en equipo –suspiró resignada.

Trabajo en equipo, Yamanaka –repitió Tsunade, señalándola y frunciendo el ceño-. Estoy segura de que si tú y Sakura trabajan en equipo, lograrán vencer la Maldición del Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile.

Si las miradas matasen, Konoha habría perdido otro Hokage.

-No creo que nada pueda vencerlo –farfulló la kunoichi-. ¡Todo esto de enseñarles a bailar a Asuma-sensei y a ese maniático que la frentuda tiene por maestro es absurdo!

¡El baile de apertura sería perfecto sin esos dos!

Los ojos de la sannin quedaron reducidos a meras rendijas.

-Tal vez deberías hablar largo y tendido con Kakashi sobre el "trabajo en equipo" –meditó Tsunade.

Ino palideció.

-N-no hace falta, Tsunade-sama –se apresuró a negar la usuaria del jutsu de transferencia de mentes.

¡Por nada del mundo pasaría más allá del tiempo totalmente completamente indispensable cerca de ese demente de pelo plateado!

-Será mejor que te marches, Yamanaka -dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa siniestra-. No querrás hacer esperar a tus aprendices, ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto que no, Tsunade-sama. Con permiso –exclamó la rubia saliendo de la oficina a todo vapor.

La Hokage sonrió satisfecha por la reacción atorrorizada de la chica. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó su botella de sake. La destapó y bebió directo del frasco.

La mirada de Tsunade se perdió en la distancia.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con las chicas, después de todo, los dos pies izquierdos de Kakashi habían derrotado a ninjas con más experiencia y mejor calificados que ellas.

No era de sorprenderse que todas las jounnins a las que les había pedido que enseñaran a bailar al peliplata hubieran amenazado con practicarse el haikiri.

Pero aún así, era necesario. Por el bienestar de la aldea…

Porque Konoha y todos sus habitantes estarían en grave peligro si Tsunade perdía la apuesta y se veía obligada a bailar con Jiraiya.

-o-o-o-

Ino volvió al "salón de clases" con el ánimo por los suelos y arrastrando los pies.

La situación que encontró allí no sirvió para alegrarla: tanto Sakura como Asuma ya habían llegado.

Kakashi, por otro lado…

Una hora veintiocho minutos catorce segundos más tarde…

-Yo.

-¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE ERA UN DESCANSO DE VEINTE MINUTOS!!! –chilló Yamanaka.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Hatake-. Es que me dio hambre, así que fui a comprarme algo de comer. Como había mucha gente, tuve que hacer fila y esperar mi turno.

Cuando salía del restaurante con mi comida, me encontré con un pobre gatito hambriento, así que amablemente le cedí mi comida y me regresé a hacer fila.

Se hizo el silencio.

Con discreción, Sakura tomó a su sensei del brazo y lo alejó. Asuma se preparó.

Pasaría de un momento a otro…

-¡¡¡ESA ES LA EXCUSA MÁS PATÉTICA QUE HE OÍDO EN TODA MI VIDA!!! –gritó la rubia, saliendo del shock y lanzándose contra el peliplateado con claras intenciones de estrangularlo.

Mientras Asuma la sujetaba para evitar que hiciera alguna locura, la puerta se abrió de golpe y "La Bestia Verde" y el adorable Lee irrumpieron en el lugar.

-Hola, Gai –saludó Kakashi con voz monótona.

-¡Ah, mi rival! –exclamó Gai-sensei señalando al sujeto de cabellos grises-. ¡Me ha costado trabajo encontrarte! Pero es natural que protejas con tanto celo el secreto del Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile. Yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo.

-… Sí, claro, Gai.

En ese momento Rock Lee se adelantó.

-¡Por favor, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Muéstranos el incomparable poder del Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile!

Gotita estilo anime por parte de Ino, Asuma, Kakashi y Sakura.

-A veces me aterra el parecido –murmuró Hatake.

-¿Qué has dicho, mi rival?

-Nada, Gai, nada.

Asuma exhaló una nube de humo.

-No puedes estar aquí, Gai –declaró el shinobi.

-¿Por qué no? –se sorprendió Lee.

-Tsunade-shishou lo prohibió –contestó Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo? -se sorprendió la Bestia Azul de Konoha.

-Es parte del castigo de Gai por atropellar a la Hokage -repuso Asuma.

-¡Fue un accidente! -se defendió enérgicamente el sensei.

-Díselo a Tsunade-sama.

-¡Pero si ya se lo he dicho! -repuso el fan del spandex.

-Parece que no te creyó -comentó Kakashi-. Tal vez deberías insistirle.

-¡Se lo diré! -aseguró Gai-. ¡Justo después de que Lee vea el maravilloso poder destructivo del Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile!

-Gai… -empezó a decir Asuma pero se detuvo al recordar con quien estaba hablando. ¿Para qué gastar saliva en balde?-. Olvídalo.

El shinobi dio una calada a su cigarrillo y exhaló un humo denso.

-Hagamos esto -dijo-: Kakashi le mostrará a Lee su "taijutsu" y luego ustedes dos se irán y no volverán a molestarnos, ¿trato hecho?

-¡Hecho! -aceptó Gai al borde de un colapso de felicidad.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea -se apresuró a intervenir Sakura.

-¡Es una magnífica idea! -exclamó Lee-. ¡Por favor, Kakashi-sensei!

El peliplata se rascó la oreja y suspiró.

-Supongo que no hay de otra… -se giró hacia Sakura y preguntó-: ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me mete a mí en esto?! ¡Maldición!_

-Al mal tiempo darle prisa, Sakura.

La pelirrosa suspiró resignada.

-Si no hay de otra…

-¡Esa es la actitud! -asintió Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto -murmuró Sakura para si.

Su sensei la tomó de la mano y ella volvió a asentir el terriblemente fuerte impulso de gritar y huir lo más lejos posible; pero un ninja debe ser valiente y afrontar el peligro sin titubear.

Ino se acercó a la grabadora con extrema cautela, como si esperara verla dar vueltas y hacer cabriolas antes de eliminar a Konohagakure del mapa con una mega explosión devastadora que hiciera estremecer a todo el continente.

Su dedo se acercó al botón de encendido y se detuvo; la rubia miró a la pelirrosa. La expresión de mártir de Haruno no ayudó.

Yamanaka encendió el aparato infernal.

Los primeros pasos fueron vieron; nadie gritaba ni se retorcía de dolor. Pero eso únicamente significaba que el efecto de la maldición sería repotenciado cuando se presentara.

Lee tomaba notas como loco y Gai esperaba expectante, con los dientes a máximo resplandor y los pulgares en alto. Asuma e Ino se encontraban en un sitio estratégico desde el que pudieran ponerse a cubierto.

El baile siguió. Llevaban un minuto, tiempo record. Y entonces pasó. Un ligerísimo traspiés… incidente que no hubiera implicado ningún peligro de no haber estado involucrado el espantapájaros peliplateado.

Un suave siseó se dejó oír por debajo del suave compás de la música. Sarutobi Asuma apagó la grabadora al instante. El sonido se hizo más fuerte.

-¿Qué es eso? -inquirió Lee.

-Suena como…

_¡¡¡Un sello explosivo!!!_

Sakura volteó a ver su portashurikens. ¿Imaginación suya o un tenue hilo de humo salía del estuche…?

-Esto no es cierto… -gimió la kunoichi dejando caer los hombros.

En un santiamén, Hatake, el anti-santo del baile, abrió el portashurikens de la chica y extrajo una kunai con un sello explosivo a medio quemar. Desapareció y reapareció junto a la ventana. Descorrió el cristal y lanzó el mortal proyectil.

La premonición de Ino no estuvo tan errada. Al menos toda la Aldea de la Hoja se sacudió cuando la nueva cara que estaba siendo tallada en el Monte Hokage se desmoronó en una avalancha de piedra.

-¡¡¡KAKASHIIIII!!!


	5. Más Atención Personalizada

**¡Cuidado aquellos que osen seguir leyendo esta página, ya que les será demostrado que quién la hace, la paga!**

Grazie a AngelYueGuang, animehearts, stephanie, Bixu, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, omtatelo, PolinSeneka, Lyra Cullen, junko-htake, girl-hatake95, Crystal Butterfly 92, eiko298,Hatake Nabiki, Kenka1804 y tsuki-airen.

Dirán lo que sea, pero a comparación de lo que me tardé para actualizar la última vez, ahora lo hice luego luego. Jeje Un_n

**

* * *

**

**El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile.**

Capítulo Cinco.

**Más Atención Personalizada.**

Las prácticas de baile continuaron, algunas más movidas que otras, pero el hospital siempre estaba preparado para recibir a las maestras, al alumno con propensión a un enfisema pulmonar o a cualquier desdichado que tuviese la desgracia de pasar por donde la clase tenía lugar en el momento precisamente menos recomendable para ello.

El causante de tanto dolor para la aldea y sus habitantes había resultado inmune a su falta de pericia para las bellas artes.

En una de esas contadas clases en las que Sakura creía que finalmente lograría vencer a la Maldición del Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile (y que terminaría en una dolorosa decepción y quizá algunos puntos), la puerta de la habitación se abrió con gran estrépito y Tsunade, con la vena latiéndole ostensiblemente en la sien, hizo su aparición.

-¿Alguno de ustedes –dijo la Godaime, haciendo lo imposible por conservar la calma; los ojos castaños fijos en Kakashi- podría explicarme cómo ¡¡¡ES QUÉ A GENMA SE LE CLAVÓ UNA SHURIKEN EN LA GARGANTA!!!?

Asuma se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Me temo que no la comprendo, Tsunade-sama.

-¡Pero si es muy simple! –espetó la rubia, alzando las manos al cielo-. ¡Una shuriken salió del sistema de ventilación y fue a clavársele a Genma en la garganta! ¡A tres centímetros de la yugular!

-Pero, Tsunade-shishou –interrumpió Haruno respetuosamente-, ¡nosotros no sabemos nada de eso! Hemos estado aquí toda la mañana, practicando…

-Verás, Sakura –explicó la Hokage-, todas las habitaciones de este edificio están conectadas mediante el sistema de ventilación.

¡¡¡Así que realmente no importa si no se han movido de aquí!!!

¡¡¡Y yo tengo excelentes razones para creer que esa shuriken salió de este lugar!!! –gritó, taladrando al peliplateado con la mirada.

-¿Por qué dice eso? –inquirió Kakashi, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Porque… -Tsunade hizo una pausa para respirar hondo-. ¡¡¡La maldita shuriken estaba marcada!!!

Con la velocidad y precisión que solamente puede conferir la experiencia, o la ira extrema y asesina, la mandamás sacó el arma mortal y la arrojó. La filosa pieza de acero fue a clavarse en la pared, pasando en su trayectoria a escasos milímetros de la cabeza de cabello plateado.

Hatake ni se inmutó.

Asuma arrancó la shuriken del muro y la examinó.

Grabadas en el metal, eran perfectamente distinguibles las palabras "Florería Yamanaka".

Tanto Ino como su padre, Yamanaka Inoichi, maestros del ninjutsu mental, tenían la costumbre de marcar tanto sus shurikens como sus kunais con el nombre de su negocio… la Florería Yamanaka. Una manera un tanto retorcida de darse publicidad; así, la doliente familia de la víctima sabía donde adquirir las flores para el sepelio…

-Podría ser de Inoichi –adujó el ninja con tabaquismo.

-Papá está fuera de la aldea… –musitó Ino-. En una misión.

-Pudieron robarla –sugirió Sakura rápidamente-. Y luego trataron de matar a Genma con ella para incriminar a Ino.

-La mitad de los habitantes de Konoha se la tiene jurada al Casanova – Asuma apoyó la teoría-. Y la otra mitad son los "motivos".

-No… -negó la Hokage-. Esto no tuvo nada que ver con las cuentas pendientes de Genma. ¡Esto fue obra de la Maldición del Taijutsu de Baile!

Ino suspiró, aliviada de que no se le culpara.

Kakashi suspiró, resignado, cubriéndose la bandana y el ojo visible con la mano.

¡No había escapatoria!

¡Sería perseguido por la dichosa "Maldición del Taijutsu de Baile" por el resto de sus días!

Tsunade se alisó el pelo con los dedos (el enojo y la ira extremos tienen terribles efectos en el cabello) y respiró profundamente varias veces hasta serenarse.

-En vista de sus escasos progresos –anunció la Hokage-, yo misma me encargaré de enseñarles a bailar.

-Acabo de recordar una pesadilla que tenía de niño –murmuró Hatake cubriéndose el rostro, ahora usando ambas manos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Nada.

_¡Sí! ¡Salvada!_

Sakura e Ino rompieron a llorar de felicidad.

-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó sintiéndose en paz. Al menos en una paz relativa. Comprendía perfectamente que era su único día libre hasta el festival, y tal vez el último sobre la tierra y no en una caja bajo ella. Tsunade no aguantaría mucho, probablemente ni siquiera llegara a medio día. Y cuando llegara el inevitable colapso, ocurriría una de dos cosas: Kakashi estaría muerto o Haruno tendría que retomar las lecciones bajo una nueva clase de presión ejercida por la máxima medic-nin de la historia, presión que nadie habría creído posible, ni siquiera viniendo de la gran Tsunade-sama.

Giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana: sobre un cable eléctrico piaba una bandada de pajarillos mientras que el viento arrastraba las nubes con una lentitud que le provocaba volver a dormir.

Pero era un día demasiado bonito como para desperdiciarlo de esa manera.

Se levantó de la cama y procedió a buscar su ropa; sus pensamientos estaban fijos en la Torre Hokage, debatiéndose por decidir cual de sus maestros le daba más lástima...

-o-o-o-

Godaime Hokage jamás se levantaba con ánimos de ir al trabajo y ese día no fue la excepción.

El hecho de que, en vez de dirigirse hacia su oficina tal y como lo hacía todos los días, estuviera caminando directo hacia su perdición, no le levantaba el ánimo.

¡¿Por qué demonios había tenido que abrir la bocota y decir que ella le enseñaría a bailar a esos desquiciados?!

Abrió la puerta de la bodega; no le sorprendió comprobar que Asuma ya la esperaba dentro, ni comprobar que no había el menor rastro de Hatake. Aunque Shizune con los brazos cargados de documentos en ese contexto particular si era algo inesperado...

-Le traje algo para que se entretenga mientras espera a que llegue Kakashi-senpai -explicó su joven aprendiz con un deje malicioso.

Y por supuesto que a Tsunade le dio tiempo más que suficiente de revisar, firmar y repasar todos y cada uno de esos papeles...

-Me entretuve desembrollando la delicada trama de la vida.

-¡¡¡La trama de la vida y un cuerno!!! –espetó la Hokage, totalmente harta de la vida y dispuesta a asesinar a cualquiera que osara acercársele esgrimiendo un papel, así fuera una garza de origami o un cupón de descuento para una botella de sake-. ¡Si vas a visitar a Obito, hazlo más temprano!

La Gondaime se mordió la lengua, pensando que su mal genio la había llevado demasiado lejos y que se había pasado de la raya.

Después de todo, algunas heridas son demasiado profundas hasta para ser rozadas, menos aún restregadas...

-Es que Obito nunca ha sido del tipo madrugador…

Tsunade reprimió un grito de frustración.

-¡¡¡Muy bien!!! ¡¡¡Vamos a comenzar!!!

-o-o-o-.

Tsunade esquivó un nuevo golpe de la Maldición del Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile; Asuma no tuvo tanta fuerte y terminó haciendo otro agujero en la pared.

-¡Kakashi!

-Perdón -contestó el peliplata medio reprimiendo un bostezo.

La sannin se masajeó las sienes. ¿Era demasiado pronto para tomar un descanso? Luego de esos terribles siete minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos... cuarenta y cuatro... cuarenta y cinco... ella sentía que ya se había ganado a pulso un merecido descanso.

Y Asuma se merecía ser ingresado en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital de la Hoja.

La Hokage respiró profunda y giró el cuello hasta sentir un relajante y liberador crujido... aunque no tan fuerte como hubiera deseado... y hubiera sido mejor oírlo en otro cuello...

-Intentémoslo de nuevo -ordenó la nieta del primero haciendo gala de una determinación que no sentía en lo absoluto.

-¿E-est-tá c-c-com-ple-etam-ment-te sssss-egu-ra, Tsu-uuu-nade-sa...ma? -inquirió Asuma, dirigiéndose a alguna de las seis Tsunades que veía ante sus ojos, ¿o estaría hablando con el psicodélico hipopótamo violeta y floreado que el último golpe en el cráneo había hecho aparecer?

-¡NO ME CUESTIONES!

La Hokage resopló y tensó sus músculos de la misma manera en la que lo haría si se dispusiera a pelear contra Orochimaru o con el Akatsuki completito. Una pelea en la que únicamente el más apto sobreviviría y el perdedor padecería todos los tormentos del infierno durante su agonía.

-Estoy lista, Kakashi -rugió Tsunade a la espera del primer golpe mortal.

El peliplata elevó la vista al cielo... y tomó las manos de la Hokage.

Sannin y Copy-Ninja intercambiaron una mirada que dejaba chicas las miradas de rivalidad-odio de Uzumaki y Uchiha... y la música empezó a sonar.

El tacón, _alto y afilado_, de la Hokage se clavó en el pie de Sharingan Kakashi, arrancándole una lagrimita de dolor. La enorme sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Tsunade causaba la ligera impresión de que no había sido un accidente.

La Quinta retiró su pie sin dejar de sonreír, dio un paso atrás... y su tacón se rompió con un chasquido.

Tsunade perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás, agitando los brazos en un desesperado intento por no caer, o tal vez por echar a volar. Es posible, ¿no? A lo mejor se había pasado de sake en los momentos previos a la clase de baile para acabar de darse valor.

Sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie se vieron recompensados: no cayo. Sin embargo fue a chocar contra la puerta. Pero no cayó.

Apoyada sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, la sannin no prestó atención a un curioso tintineo a sus espaldas.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que sería el castigo de Hatake Kakashi...

-o-o-o-

Los tornillos que sujetaban las bisagras de la puerta se soltaron uno por uno, casi casi en cámara lenta y la maciza puerta de roble cayó con todo su peso...

Un solo grito doble de sorpresa y espanto.

-¡¡¡KAKAAAASSSHIIIII!!!

Una voz pastosa impregnada de ira.

Ira homicida.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Shizune con verdadera alarma, corriendo como caballo desbocado en respuesta al grito de su maestra.

La sannin acababa de ser poseída por el espíritu del asesino destripador de peliplatas; agarró la puerta y la arrojó hacia la calle con violencia. Un grito de dolor indicó que ésta había aterrizado en "blandito".

La rubia Hokage se puso de pie con un rugido estremecedor y le dirigió al Ninja Copia una mirada que hasta entonces sólo había estado reservada para Jiraiya.

-Uh… Acabo de recordar que tengo que sacar a pasear a Pakkun.

-¡¡¡KAKASHI!!! –volvió a gritar Tsunade; alarmantes nubes de vapor salían de sus oídos y su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, producto de la nariz rota.

Hatake rogaba que la hemofobia se activara cuanto antes.

Y, sí, en efecto: la Quinta se habría paralizado de horror de no haber sido empañado su vista por un velo rojo.

¡Tsunade a la carga!

Kakashi desapareció en medio de una nube de humo justo antes de que la Gran Jefaza lo pescará.

-¡¡¡ENCUÉNTRENME A ESE IDIOTA!!!

Shizune y el falto de medicación y vendajes Asuma salieron disparados.

Estaban a punto de saltar del barandal a un tejado cercano cuando oyeron un nuevo grito:

-¡¡¡AH!!! ¡¡¡SANGRE!!!

El sonido de un cuerpo al caer…

-¡Tsunade-sama!

Y silencio.

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Creían que Kakashi iba a pagar por no saber bailar? ¡Eso sería cruel e injusto!

La desgracia musical continuará próximamente.

¿Un adelanto? Tal vez torturé un poco más a Tsunade... Mhm... ¿O sería mejor hacer algo con Gai?

¿O combino ambas opciones?

¡En el próximo capítulo, Naruto y Jiraiya regresan a la Hoja! Interrupción Relámpago de su viaje de entrenamiento con motivo de cierta apuesta...

Como probablemente ya lo habrán olvidado (y su Alzheimer Juvenil no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me tome mi tiempo para actualizar... :silbido inocente:) este fic ocurre antes de Shippuden, un año antes para ser exactos.

...

¡En serio! ¡Lo insinúo en el primer capítulo!

...

¡No me maten! ¡Soy muy joven para morir y tengo que hacer exámenes, entregar trabajos finales y vigilar que no se suba la leche!

...

Mewjor si mátenme ¬_¬

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Evasión, Un Verdadero Arte

**No estaba muerta**

**Andaba de parranda,**

**No estaba muerta**

**Andaba de parranda**

Atravieso mi etapa musical. Y como dice la canción: "No estaba muerta". Aunque tampoco andaba de parranda; no se le llama parrandear a encadenarse a la computadora para hacer ensayos, reportes, tablas comparativas y otras cosas _de cuyo nombre prefiero no acordarme_.

Sexta entrega de El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile. Ya no pude incluir una de mis escenas favoritas de todo el fic; será la próxima. Y ahora que estoy de vacaciones, prometo que al menos trataré de actualizar pronto.

Mientras eso sucede, les dejó varios fics para que se entretengan, y cuando acaben con los de naruto, chéquense los de Legión de Súper Héroes (T~T). Más información en mi profile.

Antes de dejarles este capítulo, ¡agradecimientos!

Gracias _so many_ a... todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentarme algo, aunque fuera el clima:

jesica-haruzuchia, Imani ki'Nara, vampiritha de la arena, animehearts, Str Mercury, El Gran Kaiosama, Corsaria, junko_htake, tsuki-airen, artemisav, Bixu, Hatake Nabiki, Uchiha Em, omtatelo, Lyra Cullen, Crystal Butterfly 92, eiko298 y k2008sempai

A todos ustedes: ¡Gracias! y perdón por la tardanza

...

:ay:

* * *

**El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile.**

Capítulo Seis.

**Evasión, Un Verdadero Arte.**

El canto de los grillos, el susurro del viento entre el pasto, el ulular de una lechuza, y el sonido del calzado contra la vereda de tierra conformaban una bella melodía que te invitarían a bailar... si fueras un psicópata.

El Monte Hokage se recortaba borroso contra el cielo cuajado de estrellas.

Naruto exhaló un suspiro en cuanto sus pies tocaron el empedrado de la Hoja.

-¡De nuevo en casa! -exclamó con emoción.

-Solamente nos quedaremos unos días -cortó Jiraiya.

-¡Y luego seguiremos con el entrenamiento!

-Sí... Pero ahora nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso de tu _entrenamiento_.

El kitsune rubio no se percató de que el ermitaño había hecho énfasis en "entrenamiento" y no en "descanso".

-¡Iré a ver a Sakura-chan!

-Son las tres de la mañana, Naruto -informó el shinobi de crespa cabellera entornando los ojos.

-¡Entonces iré a Ichiraku por un ramen de cerdo!

-Tres de la mañana -canturreó Jiraiya.

-Entonces... -suspiró Uzumaki- creo que iré a dormir.

-Después de que vayas a reportarte con Tsunade y a entregarle un informe.

-¡Pero son las tres de la mañana! Tsunade-baachan se va a enojar si la despierto, ¿no?

-Exactamente -señaló el Ermitaño de la rana-. Perfecta oportunidad para afinar tus reflejos y mejorar tus tácticas evasivas

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? -espetó el prospecto a Hokage, mirándolo ceñudo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Voy a dormir, Naruto -contestó el sannin-. Son las tres de la mañana.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Date prisa y ve a reportarte -ordenó Eros-sennin dándole un pergamino e ignorándolo olímpicamente antes de desaparecer al más puro estilo ninja.

-o-o-o-

-¡¡¡NARUTO!!! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIR A MOLESTARME A LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA?!

-Son las tres.

_¡PAFF!_

-¡¡¡Uuuahh!!!

A Naruto le había tomado más tiempo regresar a Konohagakure que volver a marcharse; aunque, para ser justos, hay que admitir que el puñetazo-vuelo express de la Quinta Hokage es uno de los medios de transporte más rápidos conocidos por el hombre... que acostumbra espiar en los baños o despertar a la gente a horas intempestivas luego de una fuerte borrachera o de sufrir un terrible accidente a "pies" de un copy-ninja, el cual ameritó varios cócteles de calmantes y una transfusión sanguínea.

Godaime se tronó los nudillos y gruñó adolorida antes de volver a dormir.

-o-o-o-

Una esplendida mañana en Konoha; los aldeanos se abastecían de ingredientes y materiales para el inminente festival; los estudiantes de la Academia Ninja y los shinobis sin misiones se encargaban de echarle una mano a quien lo necesitara, ya fuera cargando cajas, moviendo cosas, limpiando, preparando adornos, haciendo reparaciones...

Faltaba relativamente poco tiempo para el gran día.

Se respiraba un cierto aire de serenidad y despreocupación... alarmante considerando que Naruto había regresado esa misma madrugada, a eso de las seis y pico, y que las kunoichis más valientes de la historia seguían enfrentándose a su misión suicida con un valor y una entereza que darían paso a una historia de terror...

Perdón, a una de las leyendas más grandes de la Hoja.

Desde un techo, tres niños de corta edad y un rubio golpeado y maltratado observaban el ajetreo de las preparaciones.

-¿No deberíamos estar ayudando a hacer los adornos o algo así? –inquirió la niña.

-Si quisieran que ayudáramos –razonó el chico de gafas-, nos lo hubieran dicho.

-¿Por qué crees que llevamos escondiéndonos toda la mañana? -preguntó Naruto.

-Creí que practicábamos tácticas evasivas –contestó el otro.

-… Sí, eso hacemos.

Uzumaki observó a los tres niños con una gota estilo anime.

Los enanos lo habían encontrado mientras se arrastraba hacia su casa luego de haberse pasado la noche enredado en un arbusto espinoso que crecía a la orilla de un escarpado barranco (¡Qué buena puntería tiene Tsunade! ¡Hasta cuando no apunta!). Luego de la efusiva bienvenida y saludos, Konohamaru y su séquito habían tratado de convencerlo de que fuera con ellos a hacerla de esclavo.

Una rápida imágen mental en la que una desvelada Tsunade lo ponía hacer todo el trabajo y el jinchuuriki les había salido con la excusa de que Jiraiya lo había puesto a practicar tácticas evasivas… Lo que tuvo como consecuencia que el supuesto ejercicio se convirtiera en "tácticas evasivas grupales".

Parte de la misteriosa calma de Konoha quedaba explicada.

-¿No deberían estar ayudando con los preparativos? –inquirió una voz conocida.

Naruto estuvo a punto de caer del tejado por la sorpresa.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

El ninja copia observó al chico rubio con su típica mirada.

-Repito: ¿no deberían estar ayudando con los preparativos?

-Practicamos tácticas evasivas –contestó Naruto con tanta energía que resultaba sospechosa.

-¿Para evadir el tener que ayudar?

-…

-¿Y bien?

-Sí.

Los tres pequeños miraron incrédulos a Uzumaki:

-Pero, Jefe –dijo Konohamaru, con voz lastimera-, ¿cómo es que un gran ninja como tu rehuye de sus obligaciones?

-Sí, ¡pero barrer, hacer de mula de carga y pegar florecitas no son trabajos dignos de un ninja! –respondió Naruto-. ¡Un verdadero ninja se encarga de cosas más importantes! ¡Cómo proteger a la aldea de invasores y cosas así!

-Imagínate que vas a proteger a la aldea de una invasión de conejos de polvo y toma una escoba -dijo Hatake al tiempo que sacaba su libro del portashurikens.

-¿Y qué hace usted aquí, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Uzumaki, tratando de cambiar el tema y ver si así desaparecían las miradas intensas que le dedicaban los pequeños.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? –preguntó Kakashi señalándose el rostro cubierto-. Me escondo de Sakura.

Se tomó muy enserio lo que dijo Tsunade-sama sobre enseñarme a bailar.

Segunda parte del misterio resuelta.

-¡¿Sakura-chan le está enseñando a bailar?! -chilló el kitsune con voz estridente.

-Al menos lo intenta -replicó el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros-. No como nuestra amada Hokage... Mira que darse por vencida luego de un intento...

Kakashi suspiró resignado.

-Y dime, Naruto, ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento?

-o-o-o-

Hatake Kakashi era famoso por muchas razones, algunas mejores que otras: era un ninja de élite buscado en varios países; poseía un sharingan, siendo el único fuera del técnicamente extinto clan Uchiha con uno de esos; había sido un prodigio cuando niño, graduándose de la Academia a los cinco: chunnin a los seis, jounnin a los doce, capitán ANBU a los quince y su curriculum seguía y seguía... Siempre leía Icha-Icha y siempre, pero _siempre_, llegaba tarde. ¡Pero dos o tres horas! ¡Cuatro a lo sumo! ¡Cinco echándole ganas!

Faltaba una hora para el atardecer y la clase tendría que haber empezado a las siete de la mañana. Era comprensible que Hatake prefiriera mantener un bajo perfil luego de que Tsunade se la hubiera pasado balbuceando que le arrancaría la cabeza y usaría su cráneo como nueva jarra de sake... Pero a fin de cuentas, no se le debía hacer caso a una persona bajo los efectos de cierta hierba usada por los ninjas médicos de la Hoja...

¡Godaime Hokage lo mismo podía haber dicho que organizaría una linda fiesta de té con Orochimaru para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jiraiya!

Sakura estaba desesperada; luego de rifarse con Ino cual de las dos tendría que ir a buscarlo y quien sería la afortunada que se quedaría con Asuma dando la lección y no tendría que buscar al peliplata (aparentemente, la fuerza monstruosa de la Legendaria Perdedora no era lo único que se le había pegado), había buscado a su ex-sensei estudiante por toda la aldea sin encontrar el menor rastro de él.

Y Tsunade ya estaba enterada de ello.

Si bien los recuerdos de la Godaime sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior resultaban un tanto borroso, el impulso de masacrar a Hatake seguía latente. ¿Y cuales eran las probabilidades de que ese impulso no se extendiera hacia la que presuntamente era responsable de educar al shinobi en el arte del baile?

¡Para colmo, a baka se le había ocurrido ir a despertarla a las tres de la madrugada!

Ciertamente, aquel no era el día de Sakura.


	7. El Menor de Dos Males

**Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestía de dejar review:**

**RyUuZaki-RoTh, Artemisa Ravenclaw, xburbuja, LadySc -Maaya-, Rossetto-chan, AngelYueGuang, girl-hatake95, Imani ki'Nara, Hatake Nabiki, Akane Kido, tsuki-airen, JUNKO_HATAKE, Crystal Butterfly 92, Natsuko Uzumaki, Bixu, vampiritha de la arena, k2008sempai, jesica-haruzuchia y BlueSaffier.**

**Algunas aclaraciones: el fic se sitúa en el interludio entre Naruto clásico y Shippuden, más hacia el último que al primero. El dúo de la rana-hechizada-a-quien-nadie-quiere-besar volvió a Konoha para que Jiraiya cobre la apuesta del festival... Aunque "técnicamente" aún no ha ganado.**

**¡Ya vamos en 97 reviews! Sniff... ¡Soy tan feliz T.T! ¡Tres más para el 100! ¿O sería el 101? Matemáticas... ¬.¬**

**En caso de que a alguien le interese, El Xover Naruto-Harry Potter ya ha sido actualizado; lo encuentran en la sección de CrossOvers... De Naruto con Harry Potter.**

**Vale, ya para finalizar sólo me resta decir que dedicó este capítulo a mi querido hermanote menor, que cumplió 19 añitos la semana pasada.**

**Ah, ¿qué haría yo sin mi hermano?**

**...**

**Es en serio, alguien digame cómo es la paz y el bajo índice de bilis y bilirrubina. **

**En este capítulo comparto con ustedes la que creo que es mi escena favorita de todo el fic. A ver si adivinan cuál es.**

**El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile.**

Capítulo Siete.

**El Menor de Dos Males Según una Mente No Pervertida.**

La cacería continuaba.

La Aldea de la Hoja estaba sufriendo una muy seria plaga de babosas parlantes; y todas y cada una de ellas se dedicaba a interrogar a los habitantes sobre el paradero de cierto shinobi peliplateado.

Sakura continuaba saltando de techo en techo, de poste en poste, de cerca en cerca, de restaurante a librería, de la Piedra de los Caídos a la librería, del apartamento del fugitivo a la librería… y nada. Ni rastro de Kakashi.

Haruno descendió a las calles. Evadió a una viejita cargada de comida para periquitos, dribleó a un grupo de barrenderos que se habían decidido a imitar algunas escenas de _Stars Wars_ con sus escobas debido a un malentendido sobre quien le había echado su basura a quien, dio un salto mortal sobre una telaraña gigante de cables con farolas de papel, ignoró olímpicamente a un anciano con claras intenciones de pedirle ayuda para pintar su casa…

Mientras hacia todo esto, Sakura miraba de uno a otro lado a una velocidad que auguraba un buen mareo. Un grupo de gente captó su atención.

La kunoichi médico de rosada cabellera derrapó varios metros antes de detenerse. Acto seguido regresó sobre sus pasos, hasta la aglomeración.

-¿Dónde está Gai-sensei? –le espetó Sakura a el equipo del shinobi más cejón de la Hoja.

Neji enarcó una ceja de proporciones normales.

-Gai-sensei sufrió un terrible accidente durante nuestra última misión de espionaje -dijo Lee con los grandes y oscuros ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-Fue bastante extraño -asintió Ten-Ten.

-¡Gai-sensei se dirigía hacia la Torre Hokage en un brillante y valiente intento para desentrañar el misterio que envuelve al Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile! –clamó lee.

-Le cayó una puerta encima –dijo secamente el joven Hyuuga.

-Yo todavía no me explicó como pasó eso –repuso la experta en armas meneando suavemente la cabeza.

-o-o-o-

-Créeme, Naruto: nada bueno resultaría para la aldea si yo bailara.

-¡Sí, cómo no! -replicó el jinchuuriki-. ¡Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de hacer el ridículo!

-¿En verdad crees que me importa lo que la gente piense de mi? -interrogó Kakashi-. Porque si así fuera siempre sería puntual y no estaría leyendo Icha-Icha a mitad de la calle.

-...

Desde que el rubio del kitsune se había enterado de que tanto la kunoichi del pelo rosa y la Legendaria Perdedora habían "tratado" de enseñarle al Copy-Ninja el antiguo arte de la coordinación del cuerpo y su uso armonioso para la expresión, el chico no había parado de hablar.

Preguntas, comentarios, dudas, quejas, incredulidad, chistes malos y estupidez pura escapaban de sus labios a un ritmo en verdad alarmante… y que no invitaba para nada al baile.

Konohamaru y su banda habían emprendido la huída al comprender que estaban en compañía de un hombre cuya cabeza no valía ni un fideo de ramen mal cocido.

Si la Hokage los atrapaba con semejante mala influencia… ya podían rayar sus hitae-ate y unirse al Club de los Amigos de las Serpientes.

-¡Nadie puede ser tan malo bailando! –espetó Naruto a voz en cuello.

-¿Sabías que Tsunade-sama le apostó a Jiraiya que bailaría con él si yo no participo en el baile de inauguración del festival?

-…

Uzumaki se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla.

-Eso significa que… Entonces…

Uhm…

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERE DECIR ESO?!

-¡¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!

Una kunoichi furiosa, desesperada y con el rosado cabello hecho un verdadero desastre hizo acto de presencia en la azotes.

-Ah… ¡Hola, Sakura! –saludó despreocupadamente el portador del sharingan

-¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó animadamente el rubio.

La chica no tenía ojos más que para Kakashi…

-¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! ¡¿En dónde demonios se había metido?! ¡¡¡Vago bueno para nada!!! ¡¡¡Se supone que teníamos lección de baile!!! ¡¿Tiene idea de cuánto tiempo llevó dando vueltas por la aldea, buscándolo como loca?!

A medida que Sakura despotricaba, la piel visible del shinobi enmascarado se ponía más y más pálida y su ojo "feliz" se abría más y más por el verdadero e inimaginable terror…

En alguna parte remota de su subconsciente, Sakura sintió una ligera y prácticamente imperceptible sensación de lástima por el Ninja que en otros tiempos la educara, pero Inner-Sakura se encargó de remediarlo al instante, estrangulando, hirviendo en aceite y apuñalando a aquella minúscula partícula de compasión.

La pelirrosa notó entonces la presencia de Naruto, el cual se hallaba en un estado casi o tanto horrorizado como el peliplata, y comenzó a sospechar que algo raro pasaba; por mucho que sorprendiera al rubio el nuevo vocabulario de la kunoichi y su capacidad para idear amenazas y torturas novedosas, no acabaría reducido a una piltrafa temblorosa y al borde de las lágrimas, ¿o sí?

No a menos que hubiera un terrible y horroroso monstruo, con la boca llena de enormes y afilados dientes, chorreantes de baba viscosa y espesa, hambriento de sangre y carne humana, parado justo detrás de ella…

-¡¡¡Guárdame un poco, Sakura!!! –ordenó Tsunade-. ¡¡¡Yo también quiero decirle unas cuantas verdades a esta mala imitación de hombre!!!

¡¡¡Y otras a este maldito idiota que cree que es divertido estar despertando a las personas a las dos de la madrugada!!!

-Pero eran las tres… -murmuró Naruto con un hilillo de voz.

-¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA, NARUTO!!!

-A estas alturas, Tsunade-hime, ya deberías haber comprendido que esa es una frase inútil –hizo constar Jiraiya, apareciendo en una nube de éeme: no hay forma de callarlo, incluso intenté sellarle la boca con cemento.

Y pasé una semana escuchando sus quejas y gimoteos sólo porque "_le dolía la barriguita_".

-Pancita –lo corrigió el rubio.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Godaime se limitó a gruñirle al pelos crespos.

-Pasando a otra cosa… -murmuró el sannin cambiando de tema-. ¿Kakashi ya sabe bailar sin aumentar el índice de mortandad?

La Hokage se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñó y lo incineró con la mirada.

Naruto miraba fijamente a la legendaria kunoichi, casi parecía ser víctima de un infarto cerebral. Sakura paseaba nerviosamente la mirada de su shishou a su sensei-estudiante.

Kakashi ya había sacado su libro.

Lentamente, Tsunade desvió sus relucientes y asesinos ojos del pervertido mayor a su seguidor número uno.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a tu lección? –siseó entre dientes.

-¿Lección? ¿Qué lección?

Sakura se tapó el rostro horrorizada.

¡¿Desde cuándo Kakashi era suicida?!

-Tu-Lección-De-Baile.

-¡Ah…! ¡Esa lección!

Kakashi se deslizó hasta quedar detrás de Jiraiya, utilizándolo como escudo humano.

-Es que temía que estuviera un poco resentida por el golpe de ayer… -explicó el jounnin-. Y que eso la hiciera olvidar que, muerto, no puedo bailar, y que eso la haría perder automáticamente la apuesta… -canturreó-. Y, si usted pierde la apuesta, entonces tendrá que bailar con él… -concluyó señalando al Ermitaño de la Rana.

Lo hice para protegerla, Tsunade-sama, se lo juro.

Los dedos de Sakura se entreabrieron apenas lo suficiente para permitirle un estudio rápido del rostro de la mujer. La jugada del peliplata era arriesgada, pero podía resultar efectiva…

La sannin médico se debatía ante el urgente deseo de despedazar a uno de los mejores shinobis de Konohagakure y el odio ante la idea de perder contra Jiraiya; finalmente el asco la guió a tomar la decisión que le permitiría al espantapájaros copión seguir viviendo con todos sus miembros un poco más.

-Está bien –gruñó la kunoichi más importante de la aldea, mirándo al dúo dinámico con sus castaños ojos entrecerrados.

Su mirada se posó en el nada recomendable tomo que el hijo del Colmillo Blanco sostenía en sus manos y un destello de inspiración maldita, proveniente de una musa condenada, la alcanzó como un rayo de electricidad pura en plena tormenta eléctrica, sosteniendo un paraguas de acero inoxidable sin tela en una mano y un cometa con una llave y un frasco en la otra.

Una sonrisa capaz de helar la sangre del guerrero más bravo (y que justamente eso hizo) curvó sus labios.

-No he acabado –atajó la Quinta-. Si esto vuelve a repetirse, escúchame bien, Kakashi: si vuelve a repetirse, ¡decomisaré todos tus Icha-Icha y cualquier otra basura por el estilo que tengas!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Hatake con horror, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO PUEDE HACERLO!

Jiraiya no tardó en salir en su defensa.

-¿No crees que estás siendo muy severa con él, Tsunade-hime?

-¡Tú no te metas! –increpó la ninja médico. Su atención volvió a caer en el peliplateado-. ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡También me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a poner tus manitas en ningún Icha-Icha! ¡Ni volverás a estar en contacto con nada relacionado a tu precioso Icha-Icha! ¡Ni la película! ¡Ni el manga! ¡Ni la taza conmemorativa! ¡Ni siquiera una estúpida camiseta!

-¡¡¡NO!!! –lloró Kakashi con vos desgarrada.

-¡¿Por qué mejor no lo matas de una vez?! –espetó el Ermitaño Pervertido, completamente indignado.

Hora del Golpe de Gracia.

-¿Y sabes que? Ya que estamos en eso… -prosiguió la Hokage-. ¡También prohibiré la venta de Icha-Icha en Konoha! ¡Para SIEMPRE!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Ahora fue turno de Jiraiya.

-¡Y de mi cuenta corre que tú, asqueroso depravado, no vuelvas a escribir uno sólo de esos libros otra vez! ¡Así tenga que arrancarte los brazos! –remató.

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡LO QUE SEA MENOS ESO!!! –gritaron Kakashi y Jiraiya al unísono antes de lanzarse a los pies de la mandamás.

-¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡¡NO ME QUITES A MI BEBÉ!!! –suplicó Jiraiya, abrazado al pie de su antigua compañera de equipo.

-¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡¡NO LE QUITES A SU BEBÉ!!! –rogó Kakashi, abrazado al otro pie.

-¡¡¡SUÉLTENME, PAR DE DEGENERADOS!!!

-¡¿QUÉ EXCUSA DECENTE DARÉ PARA ESPIAR A BELLAS MUJERES DESNUDAS?!

-¡¿Excusa decente?! –exclamó Naruto-. ¡¡¡No existe una excusa decente para hacer eso, Ermitaño Pervertido!!!


	8. Kakashi ¿Determinado?

¡Volvi! ¿Me creerían que todo este tiempo estuve encadenda y abandonda a mi suerte en el interior de un oscuro y lóbrego calabozo en lo más recóndito de las entrañas de la Tierra? (Curiosamente queda al lado de la sala de maestros, con esa máquina de café con la opción de chocolatito suizo calientito...)

...

Le dije a Kakashi que esa excusa era muy tonta.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo. A la multitud enardecida le avisó que ya estoy a la mitad de su regalo de Navidad (o Año Nuevo o D{ia de Reyes, dependiendo de cuando la acabe... ah...) para compersar y que Santa me traiga mi regalo (me pregunto si el Ferrari cabrá bajo el arbolito...).

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron y otro gracias a quienes se molestaron en dejar review o amenaza. ¡Gracias!

Gracias a Angy Hatake, RyUuZaKi-RoTh, Ryoga Skywalker, Bixu, Crystal Butterfly 92, El Gran Kaiosama, Isabel, tsuki-airen, omtatelo, Rossetto-chan, Str Mercury (tu review me llegó al alma... y si tengo una), Corsaria, nanda18, LadySc -Maaya-, Kitsune no Hi, Kyara Athena, Artemisa Ravenclaw, chio-miau, Hatake Nabiki, k2008sempai, junko_hatake, Akane Kido, lizeth2 y jesica-haruzuchia

Nos acercamos al gran final. Sólo quedan dos o tres capítulos más. Así que, promesa de borracho, ¡ahora si me voy a apurar!.

¡Y ya tengo el reemplazo listo! Un nuevo KakaSaku visto desde otra perspectiva.

* * *

**El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile.**

Capítulo Ocho.

**Kakashi… ¿Determinado?**

**(¡Ah…! ¡El Horror!)**

Sakura estaba siendo arrastrada por todos los techos de la aldea. Al principio había intentado liberarse, luego había tratado de mantener el paso de su secuestrador; ahora simplemente se dejaba arrastrar.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino: la Torre Hokage.

Pero aún no llegaba el momento de que la sangre volviera a circular con libertad por la muñeca de la pelirrosada.

No… La kunoichi todavía tenía que ser arrastrada cuatro pisos para abajo, luego cinco pisos en reversa (iban en la dirección equivocada), otra vez para abajo… esperar veinte minutos afuera del baño de hombres… y otra vez para arriba, ondeando como bandera al viento.

La pareja de shinobis llegó al lugar más temido de Konoha, después de la oficina de la Hokage: el salón de clase de baile.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía… Ino y Asuma se habían marchado hacía varias horas… Por eso es que los _kage bunshin_ de Kakashi se habían encargado de secuestrarlos.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! –chilló Yamanaka.

El clon que la llevaba la dejo caer en el suelo sin más ceremonias.

-¡¿Te importaría tener cuidado?!

-Kakashi… -Asuma le dio una calada a su cigarrillo-. ¿Pasa algo?

-Tsunade-sama dijo que le quitaría sus Icha-Icha's si no aprendía a bailar –explicó Sakura con la misma expresión en su rostro que usaba cuando Naruto decía o hacía algo especialmente tonto _y_ molesto, pero a ella simplemente le daba lástima tratar de quitarle lo bruto a punta de golpes.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y un frenético Jiraiya hizo aparición.

-¡¿Por qué no escuchó música?! ¡¿Por qué no están practicando?! –Taladró a Kakashi con la mirada y gruñó-: ¿Por qué no escuchó gritos de dolor?

-¡Ya estoy en eso! –contestó el jounnin. Su oscuro ojo recorrió la habitación.- ¡La grabadora! ¿Dónde está?

-En la bode…

Antes de que Sakura terminara la palabra, el creador y el fanático número uno de la serie Icha-Icha ya habían partido en busca del aparato de la perdición.

-¿Por qué Jiraiya-sama…? –Asuma estaba de veras confundido-. Él fue quien apostó con Tsunade-sama que Kakashi no podría bailar… fue quien aposto que prohibierra . Las teora jeva filosof de los poderes autoritarios y a la crisis economl

-Tsunade-sama también dijo que prohibiría Icha-Icha en la aldea –suspiró la medic-nin.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el hijo de Sandaime con tanto ímpetu que dejo caer su cigarrillo-. ¡Eso es inhumano! ¡No podemos permitirlo!

Esta aseveración le granjeó una mirada de reprobación por parte de Sakura y una de terror cortesía de Ino.

-¡No puedo creer que mi sensei sea tan pervertido como el de la frentuda! –murmuró la rubia estremeciéndose.

-Al menos el tuyo no los va leyendo en la calle… -replicó la kunoichi de ojos verdes-. O cuando habla contigo.

Los tres chiflados menos uno regresaron.

-¡Tengo la grabadora! –anunció felizmente el Ninja Copia.

-¡Tengo los CD's! –clamó el Ermitaño de la Rana.

-¡Tengo que irme a casa! –bramó Ino.

-Tengo una migraña… -gimió Haruno.

Kakashi conectó la grabadora y puso el disco que Jiraiya le dio.

La música comenzó.

-Muy bien… -Su determinación era palpable-. Hagamos esto.

Nadie se movió ni hizo el menor ruido durante los siguientes minutos.

La canción terminó y el ninja no se había movido.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Dime, Sakura.

-¿Qué está esperando?

-Que me digas lo que tengo que hacer –replicó él-. Tú eres la maestra, ¿recuerdas?

La chica se golpeó la frente.

-o-o-o-

-Tratemos una vez más. ¡Y está vez trata de no golpear a Asuma!

-¿Puedo golpear a Ino?

-¡No!

Lleno de frustración, Jiraiya se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Kakashi… a ti te gustan mis libros… ¿no es así?

-Sí…

-Y quieres seguir leyéndolos… ¿no es así?

-Sí…

-¡ENTONCES DEJA DE SER TAN TORPE COMO NARUTO Y HAZ UN ESFUERZO POR BAILAR COMO ES DEBIDO!

-Está bien –suspiró el de pelo plateado-. Veré que puedo hacer…

-¡Nada de "veré que puedo hacer"! –espetó Jiraiya cortante-. ¡De mi cuenta corre que lo hagas bien!

¿Por qué Sakura tenía tanto miedo?

La respuesta le llegó de una manera demasiado gráfica…

Y es que, para una kunoichi que se ha enfrentado cara a cara con el verdadero horror (por ejemplo, cuando Tsunade-sama estaba tan borracha que su pésima coordinación la hizo derramar su amada última botella de sake sobre la enorme pila de papeles recién firmados), su umbral de miedo debería de estar muy por encima del promedio. Pero esto realmente superaba por mucho a todo lo que la pelirrosa había presenciado hasta entonces…

Y lo cierto es que Kakashi bailando con Jiraiya era la cosa más bizarra que ninguno de los presentes hubiese visto jamás.

¡Alguien tenía que parar aquello! ¡Cualquiera!

-¡Cuidado con los pies! –espetó el ermitaño-. ¡Estás bailando, no peleando!

-Lo siento…

La atención de Kakashi se vio dirigida hacia sus pies, por lo que sus manos se vieron en completa libertad de pensar por sí solas e instintivamente se dirigieron a los puntos vitales del viejo…

Y quien sabe cómo fue que cierta cantidad de electricidad se liberó a través de los nervios del sannin.

-o-o-o-

-¡Por Dios! ¡No!

Sakura saltó a un lado y logró evitar que Asuma la golpeara; desgraciadamente, nada evitó que el shinobi se incrustara en la pared… de nuevo.

-Estoy comenzando a cansarme de esto… -gruñó la voz ahogada de Asuma.

-¿Podemos terminar? –chilló Ino-. Ya llevamos aquí dos horas y el desquiciado no está más cerca de bailar que la frentuda de conseguir una cita.

-¡Yo no tengo citas porque no quiero! –gritó Sakura.

_¡Y no estoy frentuda!_ aclaró la pequeña Sakura a blanco y negro que vivía en su cabeza.

Muy lentamente, la puerta se abrió; Shizune asomó la cabeza al interior de la habitación y tras asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro, le indicó a su maestra que podía pasar. La rubia (con bastante desconfianza) entró en el lugar, fijando la vista inmediatamente en las dos personas más pervertidas.

-¿Cómo va? –espetó enérgicamente-. ¿El vago ya aprendió a bailar?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –replicó Jiraiya-. De hecho, es todo un as, es poesía en movimiento, la mezcla perfecta entre ritmo y armonía, es…

-Una enorme mentira – bufó la godaime.

-Tal vez estoy exagerando un poco…

Quizá fuera por la enorme capacidad deductiva de la nieta del primero, tal vez hayan sido los bufidos de incredulidad de las kunoichis, a lo mejor fue por el hecho de que Asuma seguía incrustado en la pared, pero el caso es que Tsunade no se tragó el anzuelo.

Para bien o para mal, ella quería pruebas.

-o-o-o-

Sakura se encargó de demostrar que la mala suerte en los juegos de azar era tan aprendible como la fuerza bruta y las técnicas de curación al perder de una manera impresionante el piedra, papel y tijeras que ella e Ino se disputaron para decidir quién bailaría con el Ninja Copión.

Provista de una armadura (igual que los demás a excepción de que ellos contaban también con la seguridad de la barricada), La joven kunoichi de cabello del mismo color que la flor que le daba nombre se posicionó abrazando a su sensei, a la espera de que la terrible marcha fúnebre (un vals) comenzará.

Por algún motivo inexplicable, la tranquila sonrisa del jounnin junto a ella no le ayudaba con sus nervios. Y tampoco estaba del todo segura de que esos nervios se debieran únicamente a la promesa de un desastre inminente.

La música comenzó, lenta y suave. Los primeros treinta segundos de la melodía se sucedieron sin mayor novedad; Sakura incluso llegó a pensar que la maldición estaba cansada de tanto lastimar a Asuma y a Jiraiya (Crédula). Pero al llegar al segundo treinta y uno, la hecatombe se desató.

Un pequeño desliz, un movimiento del copy-ninja ligeramente atrasado; Sakura se deslizó hacia atrás, Kakashi se tardó una milésima de segundo en seguirla… y eso fue suficiente para que el pie del shinobi hiciera un movimiento demasiado brusco, provocando que un minúsculo pedazo de la suela de su sandalia saliera disparada directo hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de espectadores.

El pequeño proyectil logró pasar sin problemas a través de la visera del casco de Jiraiya, dándole en el ojo…

El sannin batracio desapareció con un "puff", ante la sorpresa de los demás shinobis. No pasó más de un segundo antes de que la luz se hiciera pasó en la mente de la Hokage.

Tsunade entonces descargó un tremendo puñetazo en el ninja copia.

Otro "puff".

-¡¡¡Encuéntrenme a esos dos!!! –vociferó la mandamás en medio del humo de los _bunshin_-. ¡¡¡No pueden estar demasiado lejos!!!

Y entendiendo que la palabra clave era "demasiado", los aterrorizados ninjas desalojaron la habitación y partieron despavoridos en busca del dúo Icha-Icha, dispuestos a ir hasta el fin del mundo (o al closet de Orochimaru, el cual sobra decir que no ha sido usado como escondite en años) de ser necesario.

-o-o-o-

En la oscura sala del cine se dio otro suspiro colectivo seguido de un nuevo coro de gruñidos y bufidos. Más de un hombre maldijo en voz baja.

-… entonces, una vez que estemos en la capital, buscaremos un transporte al País de la Nieve –continuó explicando Jiraiya-. Claro que tendremos que realizar algunas maniobras evasivas, pero eso no será inconveniente para dos shinobis habilidosos como nosotros.

El ojo de Kakashi estaba fijo en la pantalla. La única señal de vida que daba era el ocasional movimiento con el transportaba una palomita hasta su boca y era esto (y no la magnífica actuación de la princesa Koyuki) lo que ocasionaba alabanzas femeninas y protestas masculinas.

Todas las mujeres (y alguno que otro hombre) miraban embobadas el rostro descubierto del jounnin del sharingan, iluminado en medio de la oscuridad por la dinámica luz de la pantalla. El brillo de la mantequilla en sus labios únicamente lo hacía aún más atractivo.

-Será una lástima abandonar Konoha –suspiró Hatake con tristeza-. Pero no vale la pena seguir aquí si Tsunade-sama va a prohibir el Icha-Icha.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Los representantes de ambos géneros miraban fijamente a los ninjas de pelo plateado y platinado, dejando completamente olvidada la película, que ya estaba alcanzando su clímax.

-¡¿La vieja va a prohibir Icha-Icha?!

-¡¿Kakashi-kun va abandonar la aldea?! Aunque el perverido también se va y ya no habrá más libros asquerosos… ¡¡¡Noooo!!! ¡¡¡Kakashi-kun no puede irse!!!

-¡Calma! ¡Todos tranquilos! –ordenó el degenerado Ermitaño de la Rana poniéndose en pie; se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir-: ¡Es cierto! ¡Tsunade-hime planea prohibir Icha-Icha y artículos relacionados en Konoha y ese es el motivo por el que Kakashi y yo, el Ermitaño de la Rana, uno de los Sannin Legendarios, el Gran Jiraiya-sama…!

-¡Al punto, rabo verde decrepito!

Una gota de sudor le corrió por la nuca al pelos crespos.

-De acuerdo… -murmuró-. ¡Cómo ya no habrá Icha-Icha, Kakashi y yo nos vamos de la aldea!

-¡¡¡Nnnnooooo!!!

-¡Kakashi-kun!

-¡Quiero mi Icha-Icha!

-¡Quiero mi Kakashi-kun!

(Eros-sennin tembló violentamente puesto que lo último no fue dicho por una mujer.)

-¡Icha-Icha!

-¡Mi Kakashi de cartón no es como el real!

-¡Icha-Icha!

Kakashi seguía viendo la película, embutiéndose las palomitas de Jiraiya y ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera la majestuosidad del Icha-Icha llevado al séptimo arte.

-No es por insinuarles nada ni para darles ideas violentas y estúpidas… pero en el vestíbulo encontrarán trinches y antorchas junto con algunos altavoces y carteles de protesta.

Les sugiero que llamen a sus amigos y se den una vuelta por los bares y licorerías… Les serán de utilidad para negociar; no creo que Tsunade-hime aguante más de 24 horas bajo Ley Seca.

No bien acababa de decir esto cuando la sala de cine ya había desalojada. El ruido que les llegaba del exterior indicaba que los cinéfilos esparcían la noticia en las funciones aledañas… y en la fuente de sodas, taquillas, gerencia y con los operarios de los proyectores.

-Toda esta tontería de prohibir mi obra maestra quedará olvidada antes de mañana a medio día –refunfuñó el actual maestro de Naruto al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento y estiraba su mano para descubrir que su bote de palomitas estaba anémico.

El viejo suspiró y se acomodó en su butaca.

-Eso fue bien, ¿no crees? –le preguntó a su acompañante.

-¿Tienes más palomitas?

* * *

¡Felices Fiestas!

¡Feliz Navidad!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

¡Feliz Día de Reyes!

¡Feliz Pesadilla Antes de Navidad!


	9. Ahora si va en Serio

:Rápida revisión del libro "Excusas: Transitando por el Camino de la Vida" escrito por Hatake Kakashi:

¡Hola, gente preciosa!

Se estarán preguntando porque tardé TANTO en actualizar esta historia.

Y todas las demás.

Bueno, la excusa es que :revisa página 87: ¡estuve leyendo este magnífico libro! ¡Sip! Eso es. Estuve leyendo este estupendo libro escrito por Kakashi-sensei y simplemente no había podido soltarlo. Verán, lo que pasó es que mi hermanita lo llenó de pegamento y, pues, entonces lo agarré yo, y apenas ayer logré quitármelo, y como se imaginarán, es muy difícil teclear en una computadora con un libro tan bueno pegado en las manos. Intente escribir con la nariz, pero la verdad es que no se entendía nada, ¡y como iba yo a hacerles algo así!

Ustedes me dicen cuando me calle.

Entonces, estaba yo con mi libro pegado en las manos, y el perro del vecino (rottweiller) se me acerca, saltando muy contento, con sus preciosísimos dientes brillando bajo la luz del sol de media tarde. Lindo Kaiser, yo creo que quería jugar (a las mordidas) y entonces yo salí corriendo y gritando, y resulta que eso no es lo más aconsejable cuabndo un perro quiere jugar (o comerte)...

Ya me callé.

Para dejarlos con este capítulo, primero agradezco los reviews y la paciencia de quienes lo han leído:

elizabeth-cullen123 (¡agradecimiento especial! razón en la actualización de Harry Potter y el Espíritu Ninja ¡Milagro del Señor! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Elizabeth! n_n)

Suzuki Haruno Hyuga

Artemisa Ravenclaw

AngelYueGuang

Str Mercury (¿en que otro kakasku leiste lo del gruo "kakashi-kun"? ¡Mi quiere leer!)

Nadeshiko-ale13 (pizca de kakasaku pronto)

tsuki-airen

Inner Angel

Skyrus no Danna (... no quiero hablar contigo. ¡Próximo capítulo! ¬_¬X)

junkohatake (al releer tu review, esa vocecita que el medicamento debía suprimir volvió a hablar... se llama "conciencia" creo que dijo)

katia

ADMIRADORA

Imani ki´Nara

chio-miau

Angy Hatake

dani555

RyUuZaKi-RoTh (llegaste tarde ala repartición de antorchas... y yo a actualizar, ay... Tengo pendiente leer tus actualizaciones! En eso estoy!) (hasta en mis lecturas voy retrasada...) (Tqm significa "te quiero matar", ¿no?)

Isa Cab

Rossetto-chan (¡volvi a ofrecirme como asistente en un show de magia! espera... ya había dado otra excusa, ¿cierto?)

Hatake Nabiki

k2008sempai (¡te gané! actualice ANTES del principio del próximo año... No debería estar orgullosa de eso, ¿cierto?)

Aire2409

nanda18 (gracias n_n)

omtatelo

Crystal Butterfly 92

**

* * *

**

**El Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile.**

Capítulo Nueve.

**Ahora si va en serio…**

-Tsunade-sama tiene síndrome de abstinencia –explicó Shizune-. Creo que debí considerar la idea de organizar un amotinamiento masivo de la aldea para separarla del sake hace mucho tiempo…

Temari suspiró con aburrimiento. La noticia de la Ley Seca de Konoha se había esparcido como arena en el viento y el consejo de Sunagakure la había comisionado para ir a la Hoja.

Porque por muy aliados que fueran y por muy importante que fuera el Festival de la Fundación de Konoha, no valía la pena hacer un viaje tan largo (hecho por la joven kuoichi en un tiempo record de seis horas con cuarenta y tres minutos y diecisiete segundos) sino había alcohol asegurado.

-¿Cómo van las negociaciones? –interrogó la chica de la Arena.

-Está a punto de ceder –suspiró Shizune-. Los preparativos para el festival van en reversa, todos los shinobis están en huelga… y su reserva de sake está por agotarse.

-¡SHIZUNE! ¡Ve a buscar a los líderes de la revuelta!

-Su reserva de sake se agotó –corrigió la kunoichi, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a cumplir con el mandato de la jefa.

-o-o-o-

-No le quedó más remedio que ceder cuando se enteró de que la propietaria de la Librería Rosa, principal accionista de la editorial que publica Icha-Icha y presidenta del "Club Kakashi", es también dueña de la mitad de los bares de la aldea y asociada de su marca de sake favorita.

_¡¿Club Kakashi?_

Sakura rodó los ojos y ahogó un bufido.

Antes de que pudiera comentar nada al respecto, una dulce momia salió de la oficina de la Hokage. Por el modo tan respetuoso y deferente con el cual Godaime Hokage se dirigía a ella, a la kunoichi de melena rosada no le quedó duda alguna de la presidencia de la ancianita.

-Kakashi-chan es tan bueno… -iba diciendo la desdentada dama-. Siempre me ayuda a llevar mis víveres, a buscar a mi gatito, con las labores de mi casa… Y no le importa que se le haga tarde para sus compromisos por ayudar a una pobre vieja como yo… Y es que una pobre vieja como yo ya no puede hacer lo que hacía antes…

Tú me comprendes, Tsunade-chan…

_¡¿La excusa de la viejita es cierta?_ chilló Inner Sakura tan fuerte que Shizune debió alcanzar a oírla, si nos guiamos por la mirada que le dirigió a la chica Haruno.

Si Tsunade tuviese una inner, ésta hubiera dicho algo sobre el comentario de la maldita momia sobre su comprensión de los pesares de la vejez.

-Y es que es un chico tan bueno… Y tan atento… Tan considerado con su prójimo…

_… ¿De quién rayos está hablando?_

La viejita se detuvo un momento, buscando algo en su bolsa; finalmente extrajo un paquetito atado con un lindo moño.

-Hice estas galletitas especialmente para Kakashi-chan, ¿podrías dárselas? Lo haría yo misma, pero tengo tantos pendientes… Hoy llegó un nuevo embarque de Icha-Icha a la librería y tengo que ir a acomodarlo, ¡porque esos jovencitos que tengo empleados son muy haraganes! Acomodan dos libros y luego se sientan a leer.

Pero por suerte cuento con Kakashi-chan, ¡él es tan bueno! Siempre se ofrece a ayudarme, ¿ya se lo había dicho? El otro día mi precioso Neko-chan se subió a un librero; le tomó dos horas enteras a Kakashi-chan, pero finalmente logró convencerlo de bajar. ¿Y ya le dije que Kakashi-chan me escribe las reseñas y comentarios de los libros? ¡Es tan gracioso! Y nunca me cobra; pero me da tanta pena ocasionarle molestias que siempre lo obligo a aceptar algunos libros como pago.

_…_

-¡Y hasta me puso en contacto con Jiraiya-sama para organizar una firma de libros! –siguió diciendo alegremente aquella adorable viejita estafada (¡Kakashi, de veras que no tienes vergüenza!)-. Y justamente fue Jiraiya-sama quien me contó que estabas haciendo travesuras, Tsunade-chan…

-Debí imaginármelo… -gruñó Tsunade entre dientes.

Finalmente la viejita siguió su camino y desapareció por el pasillo.

La Hokage se masajeó las sienes y pulverizó las galletas; luego sacó una botellita de su bolsillo y se echó el contenido por el gaznate.

-Mi última botella… -murmuró al terminar. Acto seguido sus ojos castaños se posaron en su aprendiz más joven.

¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? ¡SE SUPONE QUE LE ESTÁS ENSEÑANDO A BAILAR AL IDIOTA!

Si Sakura pudiera usar esa velocidad en las peleas, y no sólo para huir del energúmeno que le enseñaba jutsus médicos…

-o-o-o-

Luego de una rápida discusión con Ino en la que la rubia expuso sus argumentos (muy convincentes) para no volver a acercarse a Hatake en lo que le restara de vida, Sakura se llevó la enorme sorpresa de que su enemiga/amiga finalmente había logrado progresar en el aprendizaje de Asuma. En realidad, había logrado progresar tanto, que ya le estaba enseñando la coreografía del baile para el festival.

Y, para acabarla de amolar, Yamanaka era mucho mejor que ella en los juegos de azar.

Lo cual dejaba a Haruno con la terrible carga de ser la sensei de Hatake "Bailo Y Te Mato" Kakashi. El apodo referente al Sharingan no le hacía justicia, en verdad.

-o-o-o-

Maito Gai pidió una ronda más de agua.

¡Se notaba que estaba celebrando!

¡Y pues claro que había que celebrar! Con la amenaza de perder su serie novelesca predilecta, Kakashi había entrado en huelga total, rehusándose no sólo a aprender a bailar sino que también se las había arreglado para boicotear el Festival y reducir el índice de alcoholismo en la aldea.

Lo del Festival era definitivamente malo, pero de ahí en fuera…

-¡Oye, maldito idiota! ¿Qué demonios crees que me estás viendo?

¿Lee?

Un tipo salió volando por la ventana; la Noble Bestia Azul de la Hoja se convirtió en un remolino de golpes y patadas, dejando un tiradero de borrachos a su paso.

¿Borrachos?

-Suspendimos la Ley Seca –explicó el mesero-. La vieja ya cedió.

-¿La apuesta sigue en pie? –preguntó Gai al tiempo que esquivaba una patada de su discípulo favorito.

-Por supuesto que si.

-o-o-o-

Un ninja debe ser valiente.

Por más veces que Sakura se lo repitiera, no podía evitar el agregar "pero no estúpido" al final.

Se encontraba en el almacén diagonal estudio de baile, con la grabadora lista, los compactos preparados y revisando las comas de un documento titulado "Últimas Voluntades y Testamento de Haruno Sakura", documento del cual habían quedado totalmente excluidas las kunoichis Tsunade y Yamanaka.

La pelirrosa terminó su examen con un suspiro. Ya sólo faltaba firmarlo en presencia de testigos y llevarlo al notario…

-¿Y a mí que me toca?

-¡AH! ¡Sensei! –chilló la joven ninja a todo pulmón y dando un buen salto de tres metros, demostrando que, si bien su salud mental era discutible, su organismo en general estaba preparado para durar otros setenta años, siempre y cuando no bailara demasiado-. ¡No se escurra por detrás sin hacer ruido! ¡¿Acaso quiere que me dé un infarto?

_¡Mejor le aclaró de una buena vez que no va a sacar nada! ¡Nada! ¡¿Me entiende? ¡NADA!_

-Lo siento; vieja costumbre ninja –se disculpó Kakashi con una sonrisa. Miró en derredor y preguntó-: ¿Dónde están Asuma e Ino? No llegué temprano, ¿verdad?

_¡Por supuesto que no!_ chilló Inner-Sakura. _¡Tendría que haber estado aquí hace DOS HORAS!_

-¡Llegó dos horas tarde! –exclamó la versión de carne y hueso.

¡Ino y Asuma-sensei van a practicar en otro lado porque ninguno de los dos quería volver a arriesgarse a ser empalado!

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza con un guiño de su único ojo visible.

-Y tú preferiste seguir enseñándome.

¡Qué dedicada eres! ¡Qué buena!

Dentro de la cabecita rosa estalló la respuesta:

_¡Es culpa de ese maldito volado!_

La kunoichi cerró los puños y rechinó los dientes.

El jounnin se frotó la nuca.

-Si quieres puedes irte.

Sorprendida, la chica levantó la cabeza y escrutó a su maestro con la mirada.

-Si quieres puedes irte –repitió Hatake, completamente serio-. De verdad. Sólo dile a Tsunade–sama que no me presenté y asunto arreglado.

Nadie te culpará.

Cierto; nadie la culparía por no hacer algo que nadie quería hacer.

Kakashi le ofrecía sacarla del atolladero, completamente libre de culpa.

Sería una idiota de desaprovechar semejante oportunidad.

…

Pero… no podía desentenderse y cargarle el muerto al pobre.

Lo cual podría ser tomado literalmente de seguir como hasta ahora; en más de un sentido. No solamente se corría el riesgo de que alguien muriera si sonaba música mientras Kakashi caminaba, sino que él también moriría… desangrado, luego de cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos a los cinco minutos sin su libro de Pervertido para Pervertidos.

Porque Tsunade-sama, por mucho que hubiera prometido a la momia de la librería, se desquitaría con el pobre ninja holgazán si llegaba a verse obligada a bailar con el sannin pelos crespos.

-No –suspiró finalmente la jovencita-. Tsunade-sama me encomendó esta misión y es mi deber ninja cumplirla.

-Un ninja también debe saber cuándo retirarse –replicó Kakashi con voz suave.

-Y un ninja no debe rendirse ante el primer contratiempo –replicó ella con testarudez.

El sensei suspiró.

-Estás decidida, ¿cierto?

-Lo consideró mi pequeño reto personal.

-¿Hay alguna manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

-No.

-Eso temí –murmuró el peliplateado.

En ese caso, no me queda más remedio que…

Sakura esperó expectantes sus últimas palabras, imaginándose que inventaría una excusa o idearía alguna manera de zafarse. Tal vez fuera a usar el sharingan…

-… aplicarme en nuestras lecciones.

-¿En serio? –inquirió la kunoichi enarcando una ceja.

Ciertamente no se esperaba algo así.

-Si –asintió Kakashi-. Tú siempre fuiste una buena alumna; es justo que yo haga otro tanto, ¿no crees?

_¡No le creas!_ ordenó Inner-Sakura. _¡Es una trampa!_

El semblante de la joven no logró ocultar del todo lo que su otro yo había pensado.

-Y tú ya sabes lo que pasará si no aprendo a bailar.

-¡Oh, sí! Icha-Icha, bye-bye –contestó Haruno con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No… Estoy seguro de que los encontraré en la otra vida –respondió Kakashi ladeando la cabeza.

Bajo el antifaz se adivinaba una sonrisa.


End file.
